Firecracker
by CardboardCalla
Summary: Set from ep.17 The Final Battle to ep.19 The Hero: The 00 Rebels meet 0014, who also wants to escape from Black Ghost. Will they work together? Will she join them? Will this go beyond the battle? Will she play a more intricate part in their lives, namely for one fiery Cyborg? I want to keep you guessing... New to Fanfiction writing...
1. Chapter 1: Encounters and Communicators

/ Author's Note: This is my first time ever writing fanfiction for Cyborg 009. After re-watching the 2001 series I decided if I don't do this now, I never will.

This story is set between episode 17 The Final Battle and 19 The Hero. Trying to keep in with the show, somewhat. I am incorporating my OC, Cyborg 0014 as a main character. I suppose at this point for OC Cyborgs it should be 002894984373, but heeeeey. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

"…" = speech

'….' = thoughts

….. = internal communicator

Enjoy!

Firecracker

"Cyborg 0014, report to the hold and lead our soldiers to capture the 00 Rebels." Black Ghost's hologram shut off without waiting for a response. One does not disobey orders around here after all.

"Aye, aye Captain," 0014 mumbled. Taking a deep breath, and lacing her fingers, she pondered for a moment. All around her in the control room were mechanical soldiers. They are the back up. Black Ghost thought nothing of sending his human soldiers in as gun fodder first. "Flesh soldiers" he sometimes called them. She was kept in case of an emergency while the commander was hunting the 00 Rebels. Though there was commotion earlier, she had not been summoned from the control room.

She had been spending time reading up on the Rebels' abilities and profiles. 001, powers of telepathy…. 006, flamethrower…. 009 super speed and strength…. Black Ghost wanted her to be prepared to take them down. She was prepared to use them to get herself and Professor Ryan out of this base. However, from the reports above, all the Cyborgs had been stunned or possibly killed by the electro-magnetic rays. If they are dead, she will just have to re-plan. If they are injured, she will be able to revive the strongest. 005, 008, and 009 would be her best bet for their strength and background. She needed muscle, tact, and speed to pull off this endeavor.

Pushing away from the desk, and rising to her feet, she moved to the door. Catching a glimpse of herself in the glossy black of a monitor screen, 0014's breath hitched. "This is not me… this plan has to work," she thought to herself. It seemed that a stern frown was her main expression now. Her hair pulled back in a tight bun only made her look more severe. A military uniform of midnight blue with gold buttons and scarf completed her soldier ensemble. She felt she looked nothing like a 21 year old. "Perhaps today will be the last time I have to look like a stranger to myself." She snapped back to reality as the doors beeped and opened.

"I will enter the ship first. Stay down and armed. I will give you the order to attack them if they do not cooperate," 0014 informed the soldiers. 'Perhaps I will spare some of your lives too,' she hoped. 0014 made her way up onto the ship while sensing with her internal communicator. She hoped against hope that they were alive and she could send the message that she was not on Black Ghost's side. Opening her communicator, she received a barrage of voices all at once;

"DON'T MOVE. They will come in any moment!"

"I'm ready! This is it! We are gonna TAKE 'EM DOWN!"

Calm down! Stick to the plan!

I can't do this, we shouldn't have to fight!

Please, this could be our only shot to be free!

Yes! They are alive! 0014 nearly broke out a victory air punch. Gathering herself, she thought as loud as she could in her head. She had to broadcast above them all….

CYBORG 001-009! PLEASE LISTEN! I AM 0014. I HAVE BEEN SENT TO BRING YOU TO BLACK GHOST, BUT I WANT TO GET ALL OF YOU AND MYSELF OUT OF HIS BASE! IF YOU PLAY ALONG WE CAN DESTROY THIS PLACE AND BE FREE!

A moment of silence, and another rush of thoughts as 0014 approached the top hatch of the ship.

Another Cyborg?!

Why should we trust YOU?

Maybe she is a fellow rebel.

We have no proof! Stick to the plan!

0014 braced herself for another plea…

I WILL WALK YOU OUT OF HERE, AVOIDING THE SOLDIERS HERE, AND LEAD YOU STRAIGHT TO THE CONTROL ROOM. I KNOW THE BASE. I HAD A LIFE ONCE. I WANT TO BE OUT OF THIS NIGHTMARE. YOU WILL FIGHT EITHER WAY. I COULD USE YOUR BATTLE WITH THE SOLDIERS AS A DIVERSION TO GET MYSELF AND MY PROFESSOR RYAN OUT, OR WE WORK TOGETHER. THE CHOICE IS YOURS.

Silence….

0014 used her laser blaster to open the hatch.

I am coming down. If you are not with me, for the love of kittens, do not attack me. I am on your side, if you believe me or not. Let me take 003 and 001 as hostage. Then we walk out. If not, rush past me. We are being watched by, they have x-ray vision on the inside of your ship.

Still silence…

0014 hoped that this is a good sign. She opened the valve and hopped down into the ship. She walked carefully through the hallway, making sure to keep her hands by her side. Going straight in with a laser gun in hand just wouldn't do. Eventually she reached the control room, where all the 00s and an elderly man were sprawled over chairs. This is a good sign. They would have attacked her or gotten past her by now if they were not in on her plan.

"0014, report. How is it down there?" crackled the commander's voice.

"They appear to be stunned. I will investigate further. Everything is under control."

She had already seen their photographs on their profiles. 0014 felt so excited seeing them in person. They were almost a legend among the rest of Black Ghost's forces. It was easy to find 003, being the only lady down there. She had the baby clutched tightly to her chest. 0014 lightly rubbed her shoulder and spoke over the internal communicator, so that they could all hear.

Please, play along, 003. I need to be dramatic. Last thing I want is more bloodshed.

I understand, 0014. I hope this works.

Suddenly, 0014 yanked 003 up, gripping the back of her neck, and gun under her chin.

"I KNOW YOU ARE ALL PLAYING. GET UP, OR I WILL BLOW HER HEAD OFF!" 0014 shouted, her voice full of authority. The rest of the 00s scrambled up to their feet. A mix of fear and cunning swept over their faces. 003 shivered ever so slightly. 009 took a step forward, mouth opening to say something.

"Take another step without my order and the baby goes too." 0014 hissed. "I want you, in a line, after me. Follow me out of here."

0014 turned slowly, not breaking eye contact, and walked backwards down the hallway, taking 003 and 001. The 00 Cyborgs followed briskly.

OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY 003 and 001

It's quite alright.

Bravo! We got another actor here!

I am still not sure about this…

I will tell the soldiers outside to lower their arms. We are about to land at the base. We have a short trip from the docking station down to the control room.

0014 exited first with 003 and 001. "Soldiers, lower your arms. The 00 Rebels have announced their defeat!" Looking down at the faces of the soldiers, 003 saw many relieved faces. They were just normal men, many looked like only teenagers.

0014 motioned for the other 00s to climb out on top of the ship.

"Well done, 0014. We are now landing at Black Ghost's base. Bring the 00 Rebels to room 1F. Black Ghost is wai-" the voice cut out as the aircraft made contact, like a plane's touch down. A moment later, the connecting doors opened up, revealing a huge hallway. Only a handful of guards stood at the opening.

Now is our chance. Their guard is down. We need to go down that hallway, turn left, and then break down the wall with the white panels numbered 18 and 20. That will bring us to the interior leading to the weapon storage and control room. Ready… 1, 2, 3!

0014 released 003 and fired several needle shots to destroy the door alarm and the cameras above it. "Let's go!"

Stunned soldiers attempted to fire at random. 005 picked up Professor Gilmore and 003, still cradling 001. The group raced to the hallway, bullets bouncing off their uniforms. Chaos between the soldiers broke out. Smoke filled the air. The atmosphere was electrifying! 0014 could feel it in every fiber of her being; it is all going to plan!

The group tore down the hall, turning left, and counting; 2, 4, 6… 18 and 20. 005 pulled the panel off and 008 darted inside. "All clear!" and everyone moved inside. "Excellent work,' declared Professor Gilmore. 005 fitted the panel back in, and the sound of soldiers footsteps could be heard stomping past.

007 breathed out a sigh of relief, "That was close! Thanks to 001 we are still alive. And you, 0014, along with a thrilling performance!" He clasped his hands together and brought them up to his face. "Well, at least we all hope it was a performance!"

0014 did a little curtsy. "Absolutely, 007. I pretty much scared myself during that."

004 crossed his arms. "Before we go any further, we need a plan. We also need to some background on you, 0014. So that we know you are what you say you are."

"For sure, 004. Let me try and keep this short and sweet. We gotta move soon."

002 looked at her curiously, "Why do you act as if you know us?"

0014 shot him a cheeky smile, "Oh, I had been studying you all. I'm your biggest fan!"

/ Author's note: JA JA JA JA! If you are still reading, THANK YOU. Please, any advice is appreciated. Also, fave, comment…. I need constant attention or I'll die.

Ch. 2 will be some background on 0014 and her role now in taking down Black Ghost's base.


	2. Chapter 2: What Did You Call Me?

/Author's note:

I had the more than/ less than signs to represent the internal communicator but it didn't show up when I pasted the work into Fanfiction. Ooops! Will just use * instead for their communicators. Hope that wasn't too confusing!

 _Previously…._

 _004 crossed his arms. "Before we go any further, we need a plan. We also need to some background on you, 0014. So that we know you are what you say you are."_

 _"_ _For sure, 004. Let me try and keep this short and sweet. We gotta move soon."_

 _002 looked at her curiously, "Why do you act as if you know us?"_

 _0014 shot him a cheeky smile, "Oh, I had been studying you all. I'm your biggest fan!"_

Chapter 2.

"I had to study all your profiles and information in Black Ghost's database in order to be ready to bring you to him, and to attack you if needed. My professor, Professor Ryan, pushed me forward to take on this case. He shares the same views as you, Professor Gilmore. He is the one who made me what I am, and now he wants to get me and himself out of this mess. I figured my best way out of here was to pretend to follow orders until I got to meet all of you in person. Professor Ryan is waiting in the stock room, sorting through the explosives as we speak, so you will get to meet him shortly. I am sure there are other professors who want out as well, but are far too scared to try."

002 winced. He did not like the idea of anyone looking through his personal information. God knows what information is there on Black Ghost's database….

"And what are your powers, 0014?" 002 asked.

"I am modeled after 009 in ways. I have an accelerator, reinforced skin, and increased strength. I am afraid to tell you that this is standard for the new cyborgs now. However, I also have regenerating qualities and can self-heal quickly. Not to the extent that Black Ghost wants. His new plan is to create Cyborgs that are practically immortal. Or can be revived back from the dead." 0014 explained.

"You mean like…. ZOMBIES?!" 006 squeaked and jumped up into 007 arms.

0014 tried not to laugh, "Well, never thought of it that way, but yes, without the brain eating thing…. Although, who knows at this point…"

"Thank you for explaining to us, 0014. Now, you said Professor Ryan is waiting for us?" 009 asked.

"Yes, even if you had not believed me, he was still planning on trying to sabotage the control room. We need to go this way," said 0014 turning and leading the way.

"But isn't there another way for us than to fight?" 003 whispered.

"There is no other way. We're here, so let's take care of the job!" came 002's blunt reply.

The group, led by 0014, moved down to the hallways to an intersection. "Left is to the control room, and right is to the explosive room. I suggest we divide up."

"007, how about you pull off one of your acting stunts in the control room? We can then shut down the security from there." Professor Gilmore stated.

So it was decided. 007, 003, 001, and Professor Gilmore would go and take control of the control room. The rest, with 0014, would go to the storage room to get the weapons from Professor Ryan and start planting them all around the facility.

0014 keyed in the access code to the storage room. She entered first, seeing Professor Ryan right away, lining up the small time bombs.

"Lily! You made it!" he ran to her, and threw his arms around her.

"I heard the alarms, I was worried they had got you," he stated softly.

"Everything went to plan, Professor. Please, meet the 00 Cyborgs and Professor Gilmore.

Professor Ryan stood around 6'0 and looked around fifty years of age. He and 0014 almost looked like they were related, with the same light brown hair and slate coloured eyes. He wore a kind expression and quickly introduced himself.

"I am Professor Ryan, chief surgeon for the Cyborg R project, a continuation from the 00 project, using rejuvenation properties on earlier Cyborg models. Lily or rather, 0014 was my first success. However, seeing the horrors of the surgeries made me see the error of this organisation. I was foolish to think that my work was being used for good, to help people suffering serious injuries or illness. I want to leave this organisation, even if I die trying."

0014 placed her hand on Professor Ryan's arm. "We are all going to get out of here, Professor. I will make sure of it."

"Nice to meet you, professor. How many bombs do you have for us? Also, do we have a plan to get to the weak spots of this base?" 008 asked, his eyes lit and alert. Planning attack was his strong point after all.

"We have approximately eighty bombs here that can be set to explode within thirty minutes. The other twenty have shorter countdowns, grenades if you will. I believe the best plan is to plant all at least thirty of them down here, in the foundation. They are small but extremely powerful. After we plant them, I can set the timer." Professor Ryan removed the remote from his pocket to show them.

"Great, let's split into pairs. 008 and 006, 002 and 0014, 009 and 005, and myself and Professor Ryan. Meet back here in about ten minutes." 004 stated, taking the lead. He also figured it was best to split up the two new persons.

Meanwhile, 007 put on the performance of his life, impersonating Black Ghost and putting all the control room workers to sleep. The rest of the soldiers were circling around trying to find the 00 Cyborgs.

002 and 0014 worked in applying bombs top and bottom of the shelves in the rear of the explosives room. 002 zoomed along the top while 0014 accelerated along the bottom shelves. 002 noticed an alarmed door just ahead of him.

"0014, where does this door lead to?" called out 002. Just as he asked, the door slid open in a flash and a rain of lasers hit 002, one gashing the left of his neck and one on his side. He screamed out in pain and shock. He had already been hit and weakened during his stunt to the surface when the Dolphin was hiding on the sea floor.

0014 activated her full acceleration and jumped up from shelf to shelf to grab him, and used her laser gun to destroy the point of the lasers from the open door.

Landing back on the ground, and back to normal, the doors shut again. However, this would alert the soldiers to where they were. Damn it! She knew the area well, but some doors must have been triggered differently.

"002! I had no idea, that door was supposed to be unused; I did not know it was triggered! I'm so sorry."

"Ehh.. Not your fault… Probably my rockets set it offff…." Blood trickled from 002's mouth. The left side of his body started to feel cold and numb. (Cyborg blood, that pinkish liquid, rather than usual red blood)

0014 knew she had no choice. She could not let him die because of her mistake. She pulled him up close to her, placing one hand on the gash on his neck and another on his side. Focusing all her thoughts on his wounds, her embrace tightened.

002 suddenly felt like he was warming up. Feeling started to return and he realized he was being held by 0014, her face pressed into the right side of his face and neck with her hands pressing down on where his wounds were. Tingles ran through his body from his neck and side.

'Uhhh, HUH?! What is going on?' 002 was certainly not the hugging type. This felt awkward… yet also warm and protective. His tensed body relaxed. Did he just imagine he had been hit and bleeding?

"Uh…. 0014?"

0014 released him, gently standing up and supporting him to stand too. She looked at his neck and side. The material was torn but the wounds were gone, his skin had a slight pink tone where the gashes were.

002 looked down at 0014 in complete shock. 'How? She healed me?' She smiled back up at him.

"How do you feel?" she asked quietly. Her hand reached up to his forehead, brushing his bangs aside. 002 was still too shocked to even respond.

"Hmm, your temperature is still a little high, you should be fine in a moment, 002. Again, I am sorry you were hit. I hope you still trust me. Black Ghost does not give information on all his triggers."

002 and 0014 were not aware they had an audience.

"Is everything alright?" 004 inquired, rushing to them.

"Yes, he will be fine. I was able to revive him before he fell unconscious."

004 looked at 002 and 002 nodded. He turned his head, almost positive that he was blushing. That was a pretty intimate moment that he felt with a complete stranger.

Professor Ryan spoke, "0014 can transfer her healing powers to others. However it can also wear her down. Are you feeling okay, 0014?" 0014 gave a little nod.

'Weird, I feel like I have just woken from a good night's sleep,' 002 thought. He looked back at the young woman beside him.

"Everyone, have the bombs been planted? We need to bring the remainder to the central core room and destroy the reactor," announced 0014.

"Yes! I will alert 007 and 003 to meet us there with 001 and Professor Gilmore," replied 004.

As they were exiting the explosives room, Professor Ryan disconnected all the alarms, so that the room would not go into lock down once the bombs exploded. They needed this room to bring down the foundation of the base. He hit the switch so all the bombs would detonate in thirty minutes.

The group set off towards the core room. 002 felt some kind of shiver and noticed that 0014 was lagging behind. He slowed down to let her catch up.

"0014, are you okay?"

"I'll be good soon, my energy levels are low after transferring to you. Don't worry about it, 002. I will be back to normal in a few minutes."

"We need every minute right now, c'mon," and with that he scooped her up in his arms and started his jets to catch up with the rest. Within a moment, they were leading the rest of the group to the reactor room.

002 was trying to keep his mind on what lies ahead. However, there was something gnawing the back of his mind. 'Did I just _feel_ her? That she is weak? On the flip side, I feel AMAZING, like a new person!'

0014 was glad to be off her feet for a few minutes. She focused hard on her breathing and tried to stay calm. The calmer she remained, the quicker her energy would return. She could feel that 002 was somewhat distracted by something. Hopefully she would be able to explain to him later.

When they reached the reactor room, the group spread out. 006 used his flamethrower to clear a path through the mechanical robots so that 005 had access to the reactor. Using his amazing strength, he pulled the huge cap off and threw in one of the time bombs. The other Cyborgs destroyed the rest of the soldiers, 002 staying airborne with 0014. He circled around so that they could fire at any soldiers trying to intervene with 005. It reminded 002 of the times he carried 004 so he could use his rockets.

"We make a pretty good team, 0014."

"My thoughts exactly!"

"We need to meet up with the others in the control room!" 004 shouted.

"You can set me down, 002, I am starting to feel much better. Thank you for carrying me."

"No problem, 0014. I need to thank you. You… you saved my life back there…" He raised a arm behind his head, looking awkward. "Thanks." 002 was not great at receiving help, or saying thanks for it. It made him feel vulnerable.

"You are most welcome, Firecracker."

"WHAT? What did you call me?" 002's facial expression nearly killed 0014.

"Haha, yeah! When the commander was going nuts about a Cyborg flying around, causing havoc earlier today, I knew it had to be you. I thought to myself, 'What a firecracker that one is!'"

002's face burned red as his hair.

"LET'S GO. Control room, now!" 004 shouted again as he left the reactor room. Professor Ryan was leading them.

"C'mon, 002, it's time for the final act. We need to get the others and blow this place to the ground!" 0014 shouted as she turned and ran after 004.

002 shrugged himself out of his daze. Fired his jets, and took off down the hallway like a shot.

/Huzzah! Next Chapter won't really be a chapter, just a short profile on 0014. I don't really like stories that spend paragraphs explaining how a certain character's eyes are the colour of the sea during an eclipse and their hair is like shimmering sunshine on sand or whatever.

Chapter 4 will be the FINAL BATTLE against Black Ghost (for now, obviously. Did he ever die? I dunno). Stay tuned!

Fave, comment, tell me nice things. Please (plez).


	3. Profile Page: 0014 & Prof Ryan

/ Author's note: This is not a chapter, just a profile of Lily/0014 and Professor Ryan!

Thank you SO MUCH to my reviewers! Y'all are correct, Cyborg 009 fanfiction seems to be dead in the water…. I hope to change that. I have this story planned out, so there will be plenty more!

Code: 0014

Abilities: Acceleration/ Increased Strength/ Reinforced Skin/ Self-healing/ Rejuvenation

Full Name: Liliana 'Lily' Silva

Gender: ALL WOMAN

Birthdate: 1st of June

Age: 21

Birthplace: New Orleans, USA

Descent: Ukrainian/American father and Spanish mother

Eyes: Blue-grey

Hair: Light brown

Height: 5'4/ 160cm

Weight: approx 150lbs/ 68kg

Build: Average/Pear Shape

Fun Fact: Lily was studying botany (Lily is a flower, Silva is a forest… ya see what I did there? Jaja) and was on a university exchange in Japan when she was abducted at the airport after the Black Ghost agents had lost their original captive for the 00 Cyborg Project.

Actual Fun Fact: She moved around quite often growing up, so has a neutral accent for the most part. But she can turn on the Southern Belle or badass Ukrainian when she needs to be representin'.

Bonus Fact: Lily loves wine and singing.

Name: Professor Anthony Ryan

Occupation: Chief Surgeon for the 00 and R Cyborg Projects

Gender: Male

Birthdate: 24th Feb

Age: 58

Birthplace: New York

Descent: Irish/American

Eyes: Blue-grey

Hair: Grey/brown

Height: 6'0/ 183cm

Weight: approx 187lbs/ 85kg

Build: Broad and slim

Fun Fact: Professor Ryan worked in prosthetics and stem cell research before joining Black Ghost.

Actual Fun Fact: Professor Ryan sees 0014 as a daughter figure, NOTHING CREEPY. During a demonstration test, he was injured on the field and 0014 healed him, creating a bond, and showing him that Cyborgs do not lose their human side when transformed.

Hope this give you a better idea of the characters! Yay!


	4. Chapter 3: How Much You Wanna Risk?

/Author's note: Thanks again to my reviewer! Also, I see some traffic in the stats. You are all beautiful for reading this and I don't know you but I love you (marry me). Hope you are all ready for the 00 Rebels to destroy the base! Boom boom!

 _Previously…._

 _"No problem, 0014. I need to thank you. You… you saved my life back there… Thanks." 002 was not great at receiving help, or saying thanks for it. It made him feel vulnerable._

 _"You are most welcome, Firecracker."_

 _"WHAT? What did you call me?" 002's facial expression nearly killed 0014._

 _"Haha, yeah! When the commander was going nuts about a Cyborg flying around, causing havoc earlier today, I knew it had to be you. I thought to myself, 'What a firecracker that one is!'"_

 _002's face burned red as his hair._

 _"LET'S GO. Control room, now!" 004 shouted again as he left the reactor room. Professor Ryan was leading them._

 _"C'mon, 002, it's time for the final act. We need to get the others and blow this place to the ground!" 0014 shouted as she turned and ran after 004._

 _002 shrugged himself out of his daze. Fired his jets, and took off down the hallway like a shot._

Chapter 3.

Just before the group reached the control room, 005 grinded to a halt, causing the rest of the team to bump into his back with an ommmphhhh. 005 turned around. "Something's wrong, I can sense that they are in trouble in there."

"Let's circle around, dividing into two groups… just to be safe." 007 suggested.

"Yes, 002 and 009, follow me. The rest, go from the bottom on the right. We'll take the top." 004 ordered.005, 006, 007, 0014, and Professor Ryan went to the right, while 002, 004, and 009 went left."Be careful, keep your guard up," 004 said as he turned away.

002 locked eyes with 0014. She gave him a nod.

As they hurried along, Professor Ryan caught up to 0014. He pulled a small rucksack out from under his lab coat. "0014, please take this."

"Uh? What is it Professor?" 0014 asked, very much confused, given the circumstances.

"It's some important information for you along with some of your personal belongings that I managed to save."

"Why now, Professor?" 0014 as she took the bag and slung it onto her back.

"Be safe," came his sad response. 0014 had no time to ask anything else as they arrived at the control room to certain hardly had time to realise what was going on before a searing pain ripped through her head like lightning. Everything froze.

002, 004, and 009 arrived next, and saw their fellow teammates and 0014 standing motionless in a red aura. 009 accelerated just in time to avoid the waves.

"Hey Cyborg, come out, come out wherever you are. I know you're hiding in there." 009 peeked around the wall to see two soldiers with their guns pointing at Professor Gilmore and Professor Ryan. All the Cyborgs were standing still, heads down. Black Ghost stood next to them, tall and proud with his commander. 0014 could hear what was being said but could not move a muscle. Black Ghost was challenging 009 to a one on one battle! He accepted! This is insane, Black Ghost is the ultimate in Cyborg technology. 009 would be ripped to pieces….

0014 could not raise her head to see what was happening. Just the dull thuds and crunches coming at lightning speed, like a drumming, which she knew was 009 and Black Ghost locked in combat. Metal crashed and clanged. Finally, the deafening sound of a body falling to the ground reached her ears.

0014 could not believe it. This is how it ends. Black Ghost was sneering about making the Professors watch them all burn on the furnace. Scrap metal. Did Professor Ryan guess this would happen? That it had all been too easy and something would go wrong?

An explosion.

"What was that?!"

Suddenly, 0014 was released from the rays. They all were. Professor Gilmore had pushed the source of the rays onto Black Ghost! 009 activated his accelerator and charged straight into Black Ghost, down through the corridor behind the control panel.

"They will both be destroyed! That leads to the reactor core..." Professor Gilmore stated solemnly.

001's eye lit up and 009 reappeared in 005's arms. 0014 felt like she was moving through water. The vibrations of explosions could be felt all around them. A shiver ran down her spine. She turned to see the commander pulling Professor Ryan out one of the doors. His left leg was missing and his upper body was mangled. The explosion that knocked the rays' source…. The door shut. "Nooo!"

002 turned to see the door shut and caught a glimpse of the commander holding Professor Ryan's lifeless body."We gotta get out of here!" shouted 008. The Cyborgs began running, 005 carrying 009 and Professor Gilmore.0014 pushed past them, 002 grabbed her arm, "What are you doing, we have to go this way!"

"I have to get Professor Ryan!" 0014 screamed. "He's dead! He was hit in the explosion; there is nothing you can do!"

"HE'S NOT! Let me go!" 0014 broke his grasp and accelerated up, and out through the top entrance of the control room.

"002, come on!" 004 shouted. Cursing, 002 turned and ran after his teammates. The explosions kept going, getting louder and louder.

Within a minute, all the 00 Cyborgs and Professor Gilmore were boarding their ship. They rushed to the control cabin, 007, 008, 004, and 002 jumping into their seats.

"All systems activated and online. We are ready for take off!" shouted 007.

002 moved like autopilot, watching his screen radar light up. His mind was a blur. He should have stopped her… dragged her…. What was she thinking? Professor Ryan was practically blown to pieces… why…

Meanwhile, 0014 darted through the corridors, where were they?! She tried to stay calm, she could hear his heartbeat. It was slow… getting slower…. She moved back, they were on the other side of the panels! She prepared her blaster.

Slower….

Then...

Nothing.

0014 stopped cold, dropping her gun arm. No.

He's gone.

She was too late.

The floor vibrated and everything swayed. The sound of metal churning and lurching. More explosions. Smoke rolled down the corridor…

The Dolphin ship soared out from the base, smoke pouring out behind her. The sounds of explosions grew distant. Nobody uttered a word onboard. The sadness that hung in the air was heavy, suffocating. They had made and lost two allies in the space of an hour.

"0014….. why…" the whisper escaped 002's lips before he realised.

Nobody dared reply.

/ Author's note: Well…..

Uhh….

Cries…..

The end.

Or is it?!


	5. Chapter 4: Goodbyes and Beginnings

_Previously…._

 _The Dolphin ship soared out from the base, smoke pouring out behind her. The sounds of explosions grew distant. Nobody uttered a word onboard. The sadness that hung in the air was heavy, suffocating. They had made and lost two allies in the space of an hour._

 _"_ _0014….. why…" the whisper escaped 002's lips before he realised._

Nobody dared reply.

Chapter 4.

After destroying Black Ghost's base, everyone returned to Professor Gilmore's house outside of Tokyo. He wanted them all to stay, even though space was a bit cramped. For the first couple of weeks, everyone doubled up in bedrooms. 002 shared a room with the quiet 005, which suited him fine. Conversation and deep meaningfuls was not something 002 desired.

After they had all gone through Professor Gilmore's checkups and slight adjustments to fix what was damaged during the fight, the 00s started to try and adapt into normal living. As Professor Gilmore made a small fortune during his time with Black Ghost, he decided to divide up his money between them all, opening bank accounts and creating passports for all of them. The argument against Professor Gilmore did not last long, "I robbed you of your human lives! I took decades away from some of you. Put you through unimaginable pain. Money is just money, but I hope it will give you all a new start. I can never take back what happened to you, and I will carry the guilt to the grave." They accepted before the tears spilled down his cheeks.

006 and 007 used their money to open up a restaurant together called Chang's Magic Pan. Within a few weeks, they had almost paid back their expense on the building. Business boomed and 003 and 009 helped out regularly for deliveries and waiting tables. The two seemed very happy to live with Professor Gilmore and 001, like a little family. 006 lived above the restaurant and 007 found a suiting eclectic apartment not far from there. 008 spent most of his time swimming and exploring underwater caves. He wrote down everything in a journal and read every book on archaeology he could find in Professor Gilmore's house and the library. 004 mostly read and went off for drives by himself. 005 meditated in the forest during the day and cooked delicious meals from his homeland in the evening. 002 could be found either walking along the beach or going on flights that could last anything up to two or three days. They all pulled together to keep the house clean, and orderly, and renovating and repairing anything Professor Gilmore needed since he had spent so many years out of his home working for Black Ghost.

About a month into living in Japan, everyone met together for dinner. 004 brought up that he felt it was time for him to return to Germany, perhaps not Berlin, but another city. He rambled out names of places that 002 thought were just sounds or made up places. This led to 008 saying how he wished to return to Mwamba, to help his people after the civil war. 005 then quietly stated that he wanted to return to America. He planned to start off in New York and work his back back across the states.

"Yeah, me too. I want to go back to New York," 002 blurted out without even thinking. Yes, it was on his mind, he just wasn't planning on saying it. He felt like a complete misfit, which was hilarious, considering they were all misfits. He was the black sheep incarnate of the group. Japan was strange to 002, he did not feel well-adjusted there. Everyone stared at him when he walked around. He's sure 005 felt the same way, though people would stare at his height no matter where they were. People probably stared at 002 because he looked like a volcano about to erupt.

Professor Gilmore was surprised at this news, worried that he had not being a good host to his new family. After much reassurance, thank yous, and clean plates, 007 and 009 helped them organise their flights. 002 and 005 would leave together the day after tomorrow.

….

Packing up his belongings took 002 roughly two minutes. Nothing was spared from his past life. All he had now was a small amount of clothes, jacket, shoes… 003 knocked on the open door and entered his room, holding his Cyborg uniform and custom boots for his rockets, all neatly folded up. 002 looked at her and tried to reduce his scowl. "Thank you, 003," he forced out, and took them from her.003 proceed to sit down at the edge of his bed. 'Oh God, what does she want? Just because we started out as a group in the beginning does not mean we are buddies.' 002 had originally liked 003, based solely on her looks. He quickly changed his mind when he realised they were like chalk on cheese about everything, including their opinion on chalk and cheese. ("Opposites attract 002!" "No. You are being stupid. AGAIN." This was while they were all watching some nonsense romantic movie.)

"I am sad that you are leaving 002," she whispered. "I am also sad that for these past couple of weeks where you have been in so much pain. I wanted to try and reach out to you earlier, but I didn't know what to say," 003 looked up at him, she looked positively heartbroken. 002 always thought she was too emotional for her own good and knew that she cared deeply about all of them, treating them like brothers.

Sorrow flickered across 002's face and he softened for a fraction of a second. 003 didn't miss it. However, he then tensed and delivered the same lines he had used with 004, 007, and 009 after they tried to talk to him about what happened at the base, "I'm fine. I hardly knew her, these things happen." It came out sharp and hollow. He turned away, putting his uniform into his bag.

"I know you are not, 002. Please, you can talk to me about this. It's not good to keep all those emotions inside. We are all devastated about 0014's passing. If it wasn't for her, we may have all perished."

002 tried to hold his tongue. He could not, "You're making a big deal out of this! Stop acting like you know how I feel! If I wanted to talk I WOULD TALK. Leave me alone, 003!" He slammed his suitcase shut and 003 got up and left quickly, spying a glance of his shaking frame. There was no reasoning with him. 004 had tried about a week ago and it almost ended with 002 throwing him through the balcony window. She sighed and let him be.

'Passing? You say it like she died in her sleep. She was blown to pieces, for damn's sake. Why is everyone trying to be in my business? I can't tell them how I feel. What it's like. I can hardly explain it myself… I _felt_ Lily, 0014 like she was part of me all that time at the base. It was like, warmth. Curled up in blankets on a winter's day warmth. It's crazy. Maybe I am crazy. When we had flown away in the Dolphin, I did not feel her anymore. How is it possible to make a connection like that with someone I don't know from Adam?' 002 sat down on his bed, feeling exhausted. 'I need to get over this. Going back to New York will be good for me. I need to be by myself, not be questioned or hassled all the time.'

On the day of departure, 002 and 005 said their goodbyes. 005 pulled them all in for a group hug, tears welling in his eyes. 002 was also squashed into that hug, and that was enough for him. Professor Gilmore gave them folders with all their contact information. "Please, keep in touch. We will all meet again soon, but for now, I will miss you, Jet and Geronimo Jr." 002 winced at his name being used. 005 roughly wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Professor Gilmore," G Jr. responded. "Yeah, thanks," 002 added, sounding genuine and surprising himself.

As they loaded their bags in and 007 got into the driver's seat of his convertible, 004 approached 002. 'Oh no, trying to play elder again…. Here we go,' 002 prepared himself. Any day now, 004 would probably call him "son". "002, take care of yourself. I do not just mean physically, but emotionally too. Call me if you ever need to talk, please." And he extended his hand to shake his. "Thank you, 004. And look, about last week, I.. I'm.." 004 pulled his arm and grabbed in a surprise hug. "Don't mention it, sonny." He said, half laughing. "OH MY GOD, NO!" 002 croaked, wriggling out, dusting himself off. "I will need therapy after that, 004!" but he laughed. Probably the first time in…. who knows?

The journey to the airport was filled with 007 rambling to fill the silence, saying how he hopes to visit them in America because he had never been. 005 was still trying to hold back tears. 002 stared out at the sea…. 'Bye, everyone. I guess, I will miss you.'

…..

The flight was long and boring. 002 and 005 had seats together but hardly spoke a word to each other. Same for the passport control. Same for the luggage pick up. They exited customs and arrivals together. The place was full of people crying, embracing, hopeful faces holding flowers, and name cards. A mix of voices, accents, people hurrying, bustling, and the atmosphere was stressful. "Do you want to travel together, 002?" 005 asked. "I am going to Babylon. You?" 002 looked up at 005. "I am headed for the Bronx. That's where I used to live. So yeah, we can go together and then split."

Once arriving at the outskirts of the Bronx, 005 pulled 002 in for another bone crushing hug. "Reach out to me. I won't be far away if you need me. My old number is in the contact file that Professor Gilmore gave you, I just need to reactivate it." 002 gasped a breath, "Okay, 005, thanks. Take care!" 005 turned away, 'Is he crying again? What a softie.' 002 turned away, looking at his old neighbourhood. He thought he better start near the block he grew up in. Maybe it's still there and maybe there is a vacancy. Walking down the streets, a rush of memories came back to him. Running riot, with his gang, getting into fights, stealing things, and embellishing stories to sound like a big man was a normal day back then. The whole image came tumbling down the night he got into a fight and shanked a young man from a neighbouring gang. Until this, they thought they were the mafia. Turned out they were nothing more than scared teens trying to be tough and survive.

Eventually, 002's feet brought him to his old block. It looked just as shabby as he remembered. Not even a paint job had been done in the last forty odd years. A blonde lady and a little boy holding hands came out the door and down the stairs. The little boy stopped and looked up at 002's tall frame curiously. 002 couldn't help but smile down at him. The boy broke into a smile too, "Hi, mister!" The lady, presumably his mom pulled his hand, "C'mon Jimmy, or I will be late for work and you for school." 002 turned to watch them go, the little boy waving back at 002. He raised his own hand in return awkwardly.

Making his way up the stairs, he went into the block and over to the administration on the ground floor. "Good morning, m'am. Any chance there is an apartment available to rent here?" The elderly lady looked at him through her thick glasses. "Oh, my boy, you are in luck. A one bedroom is available on the 2nd floor. Would you like to take a look?" 002 nodded, this was definitely luck. He used to live up the 5th floor. There was no fear of anyone recognizing him. He mother ran out when he was about ten and his father died when he was sixteen. He had made his own version of peace with this long ago. Sometimes, the emotions bubbled up in him, but they were easy to keep down. It was good to come back to somewhere he remembers. Maybe it's lucky number 2. He followed the lady up the stairs as she sorted through a ring of keys.

"Now, it's nothing fancy but comes furnished and the last tenant kept it spotless." She rambled, as she opened the door. Nothing fancy is right but it fine. There was a full kitchen, and living room. The walls were chipped here and there and the carpet had seen better days. But this is what 002 was used to. This felt like a familiar home to him. He didn't even need to look at the bedroom or bathroom. "I'll take it."

...

/Author's note: Jajaja! I had such a nice time writing this. I mean, characters appear and die ALL THE TIME in the manga/anime. So, let's continue and see how Jet gets along back in the Big Apple.

Please review! Even a smiley face. I need attention uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!


	6. Chapter 5: Something Just Like This

/Author's note: This writes itself. I am on holiday, under my aircon and writing non-stop. I guess because I just wanted to get to this chapter upppppppp! Enjoy!

 _Previously…._

 _"Now, it's nothing fancy but comes furnished and the last tenant kept it spotless." She rambled, as she opened the door. Nothing fancy is right but simple, full kitchen, and living room. The walls were chipped here and there and the carpet had seen better days. But this is what 002 was used to. This felt like a familiar home to him. He didn't even need to look at the bedroom or bathroom. "I'll take it."_

 _…._

Chapter 5.

 _'_ _How… how did my life in New York go from 0 to 60 in the blink of an eye? How will I get us out of this?!'_

002, now only called Jet, had settled back into the Bronx as well as anyone could expect in only three months. He secured an apartment in the block he grew up in, ran odd jobs here and there for construction and bar work, was a self-proclaimed mentor and big brother to a little boy named Jimmy… after all the time on the run, fighting other Cyborgs, and blowing up Black Ghost's base, the past two months in New York had been practically boring in comparison. Jet had realised that Japan was not the problem; he was just not well adjusted to life after losing forty years from suspended animation. To make up for this, he absorbed as many modern history books from the library as he could, constantly gasping and disturbing others when he realised what had happened during his absence, watched hours of television, new movies (read up on said movies because they were too real and scared the life out of him), learned to cook some dishes from shows, and listened to music. Jet even bought himself a second hand guitar and learned new songs, as his dad taught him how to play at the age of thirteen.

 _I've been reading books of old_

 _The legends and the myths_

Jet had not kept in contact with the rest of the Cyborgs or Professor Gilmore. He kept busy. However, whenever he stopped working, reading, playing music, or spending time with Jimmy (or getting yelled at by Jimmy's mom), Jet's thoughts returned to his new "family". Well, Professor Gilmore was insistent on calling them his family now. 003 and 009 played the parts perfectly. They probably went to Chang's regularly. He was sure that 004, 005, and 008 called them now and then. 002 was the odd one out. He had become even more aloof after the destruction of Black Ghost's base. Nobody knew how to handle the young, temperamental man. They all knew that 0014's death had a significant effect on him, so much that even he couldn't understand his own emotions. Time was doing its magic though. Jet stopped having dreams about that day. Being held by 0014, carrying her close to his chest, trying to stop her as she attempted to save what was left of Professor Ryan. The fierce look in her eyes when she turned away from him. The black smoke pouring down the corridors as they rushed to escape… without her. No dreams, but the memories still lingered there, in the back of his mind.

This morning, Jet had been telling Jimmy about how 002 single-handedly destroyed Black Ghost. The glint in Jimmy's eyes urged Jet to tell the story as flamboyantly as possible, with a happy ending, all celebration. 'If only it did end that way,' and his gut clenched. Story time with Jimmy made Jet feel like everything was all just a dream. Maybe that was for the best, he was getting used to a quiet life in the Bronx. Then just as he let his guard down, just started to feel relaxed, then life decided to get a little too exciting. Because right at this moment, Jet was struggling up the stairs to the roof of a burning hotel with Cathy, Jimmy's mom, on his back, and his knee bleeding and sparking…

 _And Superman urolls_

 _A suit before he lifts_

The pain was unbearable. Twice he had collapsed. The only thing keeping him going was to get Cathy out of there. No life should be lost like this. No little boy had to be without his mom. He had to be a hero today. She had already told him off, calling him a crybaby after he told to leave him, the "old can tin." This woman's tough and nagging attitude never took a break! He was only a few steps away from the door. Cathy's coughing was alarming him to no end. Jet could make do with little oxygen, but she could not. With one final charge, he pushed straight through the EXIT door, and crumpled on the ground in the fresh night air. They made it!

Cathy rolled off his back and sat up. Jet pulled himself up to a sitting position, dragging his broken leg up. It looked baaaad. All the skin and flesh had come off. It was oozing pink liquid through broken wires. It was still sparking. "Finally, we're here," sighed Jet.

Cathy eyed his injury, "Your leg, will it ever work again?"

Jet smirked, "Hmph! I guess Jimmy didn't tell you everything. 002 is one indestructible Cyborg!" Cathy chuckled, quickly breaking out in full laughter. Jet joined her. Was it the nonsense of what he said? The adrenaline? The shock? Perhaps a mixture of everything. A blinding spotlight brought them back to reality. They felt their hair and clothes blowing. Looking up, the rescue helicopter was right above them. "We got two survivors! They're alive! I repeat, we got two survivors alive on the roof!" the intercom crackled, followed by the distant sound of cheering on the street below. "We made it out safely," whispered Cathy. "We did," Jet sighed, smiling.

 _But I'm not the kind of person that it fits_

Cathy supported Jet and they began walking towards the rescue chopper. The reality of the situation suddenly hit Jet, "Cathy! My leg! They can't see it!" Jet stopped, stopping Cathy as well. What was he going to do? If the paramedics found out, he would be brought in for inspection, surely. There would be chaos, alarm. Maybe he'd be thrown back on an operating table. Jet's blood ran cold. He had nowhere to go. The helicopter was getting closer to the roof for landing. "Jet, maybe I can cover it?" Jet shook his head, "They'll try and check me at the hospital…. I need to go." But where could he go? Back down through the burning building? He could barely walk… Jet cursed under his breath. His knee buckled and he collapsed, almost dragging Cathy down with him.

 _I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts_

Then, he felt it.

Warmth.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His breath caught in his chest.

It was getting stronger.

A shiver ran down his spine. Jet turned as best as he could... No.

He blinked several times, not believing his eyes but believing the sensation.

It was her.

"0014!"

 _Some superhero_

"002!" she gasped and was crouched by his side in a flash. "We gotta get out of here, before anyone else sees you." She glared up at Cathy and continued, "I am guessing you know that this must remain secret." Cathy could only nod. She was startled by the young lady who just appeared out of thin air. 0014 looked up at the helicopter and her voice softened, "I don't know what you will tell them, be creative." Cathy tried to speak but her voice failed her. 'She must be a cyborg too, he called her 0014,' she thought as she watched as the young woman lift Jet's arms around her neck and gently pull him up and stand. Cathy noticed the soft expression on Jet's face. He nuzzled into the young woman's neck and closed his eyes. 0014 noticed the worried look on her face and realised she was not any threat.

"I'll take care of him, don't worry," she smiled at Cathy. Then, right before Cathy's eyes, she disappeared. Cathy jumped in surprise. Gathering herself, she walked up to the helicopter and took the paramedic's hand. "Hey, I thought there was a guy here too? Where did he go?" he asked her. Cathy smiled, "I think he had somewhere to go…. Maybe he doesn't want any spotlight, or police…" The paramedic chuckled, "Ahh, I am picking up what you are putting down. I wonder how many of our superheroes have to stay hidden. Will he be okay?" The helicopter started to lift up. Cathy glanced back at the roof, "I hope so."

 _Some fairytale bliss_

0014 vaulted down the side of the building, carrying Jet on her back. She raced through the streets bringing them in front of her townhome. 0014 pressed her electronic key to the door and they stumbled into the hallway. 0014 pushed the door shut with her right hand, her left arm still wrapped around Jet's waist. He placed his fingers under her chin, turning her head to him. The streetlight filtered in through the glass panels on the front door. He looked into her slate coloured eyes, still unable to say a word. 'I can't believe it. This is amazing.' A smile spread across his lips. 0014 smiled back up at him, and reached up to brush his flame coloured bangs out of his eyes. He was covered in soot, and the ashes fluttered around them.

 _Just something I can turn to_

"Hey there, Firecracker," she whispered softly. The smallest chuckle escaped Jet and he moved forward, embracing 0014. One hand reached up into her hair, the other around her waist, pressing his face to her neck and shoulder. He pushed her back on the wall as he was unsteady on his injured leg. She returned the tight embrace, steadying him with one arm, and sliding the other around his neck. She let him lean over her, resting her head on his chest. Jet felt like he could stay like this forever. Even though his leg ached and joints felt tired and sore. He smelled of smoke and burn. She smelled like flowers. And she was here. 'How? Why? When?' Jet's mind buzzed with questions. His brain screamed at him to get a grip. But his heart, his body, did not want to let her go.

 _Somebody I can miss_

"Wha…. What happened? How…. How did….?" He finally rasped. 0014 lifted her head from his chest, her face now smudged with soot too. "Let's get your leg up. I will try and heal the parts I can. Then, I will tell you everything."

 _Oh, I want something just like this!_

….

/Author's note: I couldn't just kill her off! I am not as cut throat as Shotaro Ishinomori!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I have been listening to "Something Just Like This" by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay ON REPEAT. I know it's corny, putting lyrics in but THIS IS MY SONG, DAMNIT.

Love to all those who read this! Please review. I love emojis and l love you.


	7. Chapter 6: In My Veins

/Author's note: Hullo! Time for a long awaited deep meaningful discussion. There is no escape, Jet!

Enjoy!

 _Previously…_

 _"_ _Hey there, Firecracker," she whispered softly. The smallest chuckle escaped Jet and he moved forward, embracing 0014. One hand reached up into her hair, the other on her lower back, pressing his face to her neck and shoulder, pushing her back on the wall as he was unsteady on his injured leg. She returned the tight embrace, steadying him with one arm, and sliding the other around his neck. She let him lean over her, resting her head on his chest. Jet felt like he could stay like this forever. Even though his leg ached and joints felt tired and sore. He smelled of smoke and burn. She smelled like flowers. And she was here. 'How? Why? When?' Jet's mind buzzed with questions. His brain screamed at him to get a grip. But his heart, his body, did not want to let her go._

 _Somebody I can miss_

 _"_ _What…. What happened? How…. How did….?" He finally rasped. 0014 lifted her head from his chest, her face now smudged with soot too. "Let's get your leg up. I will try and heal the parts I can. Then, I will tell you everything."_

 _Oh, I want something just like this!_

…

Chapter 6:

….

002 hands moved slowly down 0014's arms and he let her lead him down the hallway into the open living room and kitchen. She settled him on the sofa, easing his injured leg up onto a footrest. She brought him a bottle of water and a towel to wipe his hands and face. Grabbing a basin filled with water and a cloth, she sat down on the footrest in front of him. She tore his trousers at bit more, to get a better look at his knee. "I reckon this will hurt. Sorry," 0014 looked at 002 sheepishly before wringing out the wet cloth and dabbing the ash and soot away from his wound so she could get a better look. 002 hardly noticed. He was too busy looking at 0014, taking her all in.

'This is really happening, after all this time, I'm here with her,' he thought. Wavy brown hair fell to her shoulders, her bluish-grey eyes focused on the job at hand. Wearing blue jeans and a loose navy sweater falling off her left shoulder, she looked like a different person out of uniform, normal looking, gentle even. While she worked, 002 noticed other details. She had a light pink line running down her forearms and across her collarbone. You wouldn't notice it at first…. It was a tell-tale sign of the skin reinforcing surgery. 005 and 009 got the same. She also had dimpled cheeks and full lips. 0014 was not a typical beauty by any stretch but she was attractive, very feminine, and dangerously soft looking. After all, 002 had seen her in action and she should never be underestimated. Long feather earrings almost touched her clavicle. Several bracelets decorated her wrists.

"How are you feeling?" 0014's voice startled 002. "It's not too bad," he responded flatly. 0014 nodded and placed her hands above and below his knee. "There is nothing I can do about the circuits but I can heal up the flesh and skin to stop the bleeding in that area, okay?" she asked softly. 002 nodded in response. Slowly, his leg started to warm up. He remembered this comforting feeling from the base. 0014's hands were hot on his skin. The area began to tingle and slowly, the pain began to subside. 0014 breathed deeply and lifted her hands off his leg, inspecting the wound. "Okay, I think I did alright," she smiled. "Any improvement?" she continued. "Yes," 002 answered his voice full of relief. The wires and metal were still exposed, but the surrounding area was closed up and the feeling was coming back. He couldn't hold back the questions bubbling up any longer.

"0014, how did you escape the base? Did you get to Professor Ryan? How did you know I was on the roof of that building tonight? How did I…. I mean…. I dunno…. Look, I felt you. I know that sounds crazy. But I knew it was you. I knew it was you before I saw you. How does that work? I was going mad trying to figure this out when we left the base. I'm sorry, I am not trying to weird you out…" 002'questions and thoughts flooded all out at once.

0014 smiled, got up and made her way over to the kitchen. "Okay, this will take a while. Are you hungry by the way?" 002 shook his head. "Okay, then what's your poison? I have wine, whiskey, vodka, soda, tea, and coffee," she offered. 002 gave her a smile. "No judgment, but I am the kind of person that needs coffee to wind down. So, coffee, please." 0014 took out a French press and a bag of coffee out of a cupboard. "No judgment. I think I will join you for a cup too."

Settling back on the footrest beside his leg and with steaming cups of coffee within reach, 0014 extending her hand out to 002. He looked at her curiously and then took her hand, in a slow, awkward handshake. "Lily, nice to meet you!" she smiled brightly. "We are off duty now after all, no need for codes." 002 smiled back, "It's Jet. But I am sure you already knew that." Releasing hands, Lily took a sip of her coffee. "Okay, Jet, what do you want to know first?"

Jet didn't even have to think, the question had been killing him. "Why do I feel you? Do you feel me?" He held his breath, 'I have to know. Maybe she feels it too. Is there a connection or is it all in my head?' Lily nodded. "Yes. It turns out when I heal somebody, a bond is created. When I am in close proximity to that person, I can feel their heartbeat and presence. It's a stronger sensation if that person is in some kind of pain or trouble. I felt that for you this evening. It's also the reason why I refused to leave the base. I could feel Professor Ryan's heartbeat, but I was too late getting to him and he… he's gone. He could feel me too. I do not know how it works completely. Maybe it varies from person to person." Lily looked down at her cup of coffee, tears threatened at the thought of Professor Ryan.

Jets felt tingles on the back of this head. The kind you get after receiving bad news or when you realise you messed up. 'So, it's not what I thought. Maybe I should be relieved; I thought 003 forced too many romantic movies on us, for me to think that I could be….. be in love or something. I knew I was crazy.' Jet's grip tightened on his cup of coffee as his dropped his gaze. 'But, what I felt when I saw her. When I hugged her in the hallway… It's like she's in my veins.' Jet felt uncomfortable. He had practically zero experience in this department. He never had a girlfriend. Tried and failed. He didn't lead the kind of life that drew in the ladies, daft girls yes, but not the kind of lady he would be proud to call his. He had "saved" a few girls during fights on the street or brawls in bars, but nothing ever came of them. Anything he had told his buddies all that time ago was just hot air. He lived his life on bravado. This was not the time to take trips down memory lane though.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Lily." Jet looked up at her. He could only imagine what it would feel like if they had lost Doctor Gilmore. He wanted to explain to her how he felt. Or, more so, how he had misinterpreted his feelings. He felt like he could punch himself right now. He had spent months beating himself up that he had lost his soul mate or something. It was all ridiculous. It was just because of the bond. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid.' "Thanks, Jet, but something else is bothering you….." Jet shook his head. 'Oh shit, maybe she can read my mind with this bond…' "Don't worry, I can't read your mind, Jet," she whispered through a smile. Jet's eyes widened with shock. "Is that what you were thinking? Maybe I could have fooled you!" she smiled again and took another sip of coffee.

Jet smirked, "Yeah, you nearly had me." He took a gulp of his coffee. Then he looked at her more seriously. Decided he may as well tell her. He cleared his throat, "Lily, so all the things I felt… uhh, having you on my mind, and all… that was just because you healed me right? I mean, I thought… I thought we made a connection…. a strong one… another way. I thought you died. I wasn't coping. You have been constantly on my mind…" He looked away, feeling very embarrassed. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

Lily flushed slightly, and tucked her hair behind one ear. "Jet?" He eyed her, without turning his head. "I felt something stronger for you too. You were always on my mind. I just hoped you and your friends survived. I had no way of checking… if I could have, I would." Jet now turned to look at her properly. Lily continued, "Yes, me healing you was the kick-start, and provided us with a bond. It was a chance, a once off thing to happen. Maybe it's even stronger now, since I healed you a second time. I am so sorry if you feel tricked into thinking we have a special kind of connection. I did not know it would work on you. I haven't been running around testing this as a theory. Professor Ryan was the only other person. I like to believe, even if I had not healed him, he would have eventually realised what he was doing was wrong, and we would have grown close as he was a good man. He turned out to be like a father to me. Perhaps, the healing bond just sped up that process." She gave Jet a sad smile, and tapped her fingers on the coffee cup.

Jet felt like a weight just lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't help but smile back at her. "I don't feel tricked," he reassured her. 'I should have kissed her earlier in the hallway. I should have just gone with my gut. But now, I know that our feelings are on the same page, at least,' he thought happily. "So, what do we do now?" he asked. Lily looked him up and down, "Not a whole lot while you are in this state, Firecracker!" she giggled as he blushed again. "No, that's not what I meant!" he blurted out. Lily laughed, "I am just teasing you! I guess, we just see how things go, Jet. Who knows, we might end up killing each other by the end of the night," and she gave him a wink.

Jet let out a whistle of air. "You know, this is a lot to take in. I think I might have to change gear from coffee to whiskey." Lily got up again, "Now you are speaking my language. Though I shouldn't be serving minors! Neat or on the rocks?" she joked as she got up to get the drinks. Jet scowled at her playfully, "I'll have you know I am about to turn the big 6 Oh. And I take it neat, please. You must be hardly legal yourself?" he queried. Lily poured herself a large glass of white wine and a double for Jet. "I am 21 but have being attending Mardi Gras before high school so go figure." She returned with the drinks, handing Jet his tumbler. "Cheers," she said as she clinked his glass, "To finding each other." Jet smiled, "Cheers to that." He let the liquid warm his throat before speaking again, "So, I had a few other questions. How did you get out of the base, and how did you end up here?" Lily sipped her wine. "Good thing we have liquid fuel. It's a story!"

/Author's note: Hope you enjoyed this development! Next chapter will be a flashback *cue the 80's style wavy screen* stay tuned!

Please review! SomeoneForeign, you the real MVP! What do ya think? Any other readers out there? Reviews are welcome! Hugs and kisses to any visitors and lurkers. I have been a lurker for years too!


	8. Chapter 7: I Believe in Chaos

/Author's Note: If you are still here, I love you. Now, it's time to find out how Lily got to New York….

 _Previously…._

 _Jet felt like a weight just lifted off his shoulders. He couldn't help but smile back at her. "I don't feel tricked," he reassured her. 'I should have kissed her earlier in the hallway. I should have just gone with my gut. But now, I know that our feelings are on the same page, at least,' he thought happily. "So, what do we do now?" he asked. Lily looked him up and down, "Not a whole lot while you are in this state, Firecracker!" she giggled as he blushed again. "No, that's not what I meant!" he blurted out. Lily laughed, "I am just teasing you! I guess, we just see how things go, Jet. Who knows, we might end up killing each other by the end of the night," and she gave him a wink._

 _Jet let out a whistle of air. "You know, this is a lot to take in. I think I might have to change gear from coffee to whiskey." Lily got up again, "Now you are speaking my language. Though I shouldn't be serving minors! Neat or on the rocks?" she joked as she got up to get the drinks. Jet scowled at her playfully, "I'll have you know I am about to turn the big 6 Oh. And I take it neat, please. You must be hardly legal yourself?" he queried. Lily poured herself a large glass of white wine and a double for Jet. "I am 21 but have being attending Mardi Gras before high school so go figure." She returned with the drinks, handing Jet his tumbler. "Cheers," she said as she clinked his glass, "To finding each other." Jet smiled, "Cheers to that." He let the liquid warm his throat before speaking again, "So, I had a few other questions. How did you get out of the base, and how did you end up here?" Lily sipped her wine. "Good thing we have liquid fuel. It's a story!"_

….

Chapter 6.

….

Lily was about to start when her phone beeped, she pulled it out of her pocket to check and started to type back a response. "All okay?" Jet asked. "Yep, just my crazy co-worker asking about the fire. Looks like it's the talk of the neighbourhood," Lily responded without looking up. "Oh, it's almost 7pm. Jet, do you have someone to call about your leg? Also, you are in no fit state to be by yourself. I can swing by your place and get anything you need." Jet looked like the idea of calling someone didn't even dawn on him. "Um, yeah, I will have to call Doctor Gilmore." Lily noticed that he looked somewhat nervous about this. "All the contacts are at my apartment. I didn't memorise them, thought I wouldn't need them to be honest. But there is no rush. Everyone is probably just waking up there now. I can go home later, it's not a problem." Lily looked at him as if he grew another head. "You are going nowhere Jet. Don't argue with me, you'll lose. Plus, I have whiskey." Jet looked like he was going to challenge her before softening again. "Okay, okay. Guess I will have to drown my sorrows then," he responded with a smirk. "But first, please tell me what happened at the base, and how you ended up here." Lily sighed, taking a long sip of wine and began her story.

Back at Black Ghost's base.

"No, no, nooo!" 0014 screamed. She was too late. Professor Ryan's heart had stopped. He's gone. Black smoke filled the hallway and the sound of metal creaking under pressure was deafening. The vibrations under 0014's feet grew stronger. Doubling back, she activated her accelerator and sped through the corridors back to the hanger with the ships. The 00 Rebels' ship had left. Remaining soldiers were scrambling into another jet that wasn't tacked with bombs. 0014 zoomed up the steps, pulling in another soldier behind her before the latch door shut.

"All online and ready for takeoff!" a soldier at the front announced. "There's a Cyborg onboard!" cried another. 0014 raised both hands above her head as the jet taxied to the short runway off the base. "I am no threat. Black Ghost has been destroyed. Let's get out of here and go our separate ways. Take my blaster if you want." A tear ran down her cheek.

"Just get us out of here, captain!" Another shouted at the soldier in the pilot seat. The jet started to ascend, pushed out by the explosions behind it. All lights on board turned red. "Second engine is damaged!" Another soldier cried. "We should make it to the Philippines on one engine. Hold tight everyone." 0014 collapsed to her knees. The soldier who announced the failure of the second engine kept his blaster pointed at her. "Do you really think I am going to attack and destroy my only way out of here? It's over, we're free." The soldier lowered his gun and turned his attention to the cabin.

0014 wiped the tears from her eyes. The plan worked… surely the 00 Rebels got to safety. She no longer felt 002. 'He must be far away at this point. I hope they are all okay.' She pulled the rucksack off her back. 'I wonder what was so important that Professor Ryan waited until now to give me….' The bag was filled with four envelopes. _"Docs"_ , _"House"_ , _"Inheritance"_ , and _"Lily"_. 0014 opened the small white one addressed to her first. Inside was a handwritten letter.

 _Dear Lily,_

 _If you are reading this, it's because my worst fear came fear came true. Escaping the base terrifies me to no end. I cannot let my cowardice keep you here. I hope I was able to do everything I could to aid your freedom. Inside the other envelopes you will find a means to start a new life. I am deeply sorry for what happened to you. I wish for you to have a good life. A young woman like you should be experiencing happiness, travel, love, and making memories. I hope you still will achieve this._

 _I do not have a family of my own. You became the daughter I never had, and I am humbled and proud to have known you. You saved my life and woke me up from the nightmare that my life had become. I only wish I could have survived to see you go out into the world, now free from the evil of Black Ghost._

 _Be safe._

 _Love always,_

 _Anthony Ryan_

Tears streamed down Lily's cheeks. She was no longer 0014. Professor Ryan had helped free her from a life of horror, but it cost him his own life. Lily gently folded the letter back into the envelope. Next, she opened the brown envelope labeled _"Docs"_. Inside were a passport, birth certificate, social security card, and some sort of medical notes. She opened the passport to find her photo and new name: Lily Ryan. Resident of New York. The birth certificate and social security had identical details. She skimmed the medical notes, which explained she had prosthetics and joint replacements due to illness. There was a little note attached in Professor Ryan's handwriting, _"Lily, I had to alter your medical records to ensure you save passage through airports and security. I also changed your name to protect your identity and allow you to take my house and inheritance."_

The " _Inheritance_ " envelope was the thickest. Lily peeked inside to see rolls of 500 dollar bills. Lily's eyes widened. Behind them were bank documents entitling her to the rest Professor Ryan's fortune. Another note explained, _"Log and spend this as quickly as possible. Make a life for yourself."_ Lily had never seen so much money in her life, and doubted she ever would again. The " _House_ " envelope contained the documents with her new name, Lily Ryan, as legal owner of a house in Belmont, the Bronx. A map address, electronic key, security code and regular keys were also enclosed. Lily's hands trembled. Professor Ryan had given everything from his career. At the bottom of the bag there was a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, a pair of trainers, baseball hat, and sunglasses. Fresh tears fell down Lily's face, and she curled into a ball on the floor of the jet.

The soldiers managed to land in stealth mode on the edge of a small down not far from the Godofredo airport. Lily changed into the clothes Professor Ryan had given her. Using her internal translator, she eventually made it to the airport. It took time to translate her documents to pass through security, but everything was straight forward. She paid cash upfront for a seat on an eighteen hour flight straight to New York. She had a four hour wait, so she bought a new bag and some clothes from the airport shops. The flight went smoothly and thankfully, nobody tried to chat with her or tell her their life story. Her mind was filled with thoughts of Professor Ryan, the sight of his ruined body, the 00 Rebels, and 002. The look she saw in his eyes when she pulled away from him, the hurt and anger. 'I should have left with them…' The feeling that she experienced with 002 was stronger than anything she ever felt before. "It can't just be the bond," she accidentally said aloud. The gentleman turned to look at her and quickly looked away.

…

Arriving in New York and making her way towards the Bronx, Lily just went through the motions. Under any normal circumstances, receiving enough money to live on and a house in New York would have sent anyone over the moon. She felt like she was just watching herself as a movie character, rather than real life. After getting lost a few times, Lily eventually got to her new home, a small townhome in Belmont. The building was a narrow, three floors with a little staircase up the door, rosebushes growing on either side. Stained glass on the front door panels looked pretty against the redbrick walls. Her key beeped her in and she entered the access code to disable the alarm. She followed the instructions from Professor Ryan's notes to reset the alarm to activate once the door shut.

The house was beautiful. High ceilings and white walls, it looked like it was recently renovated. Wooden floors and ornate fixtures looked like something from another time. All the furniture was new and minimalistic, in a mid-century design. It looked like a vintage, modern blend of style. No clutter anywhere. Lily felt like she was walking into a show room. She kicked off her trainers, dropped her bag and moved down the little hallway into a bright and airy living room joining the kitchen. Lily slumped on the sofa and within a minute, was out for the count.

…..

Over the next couple of days, Lily tried to reset her life. She was now Ms. Ryan, a rich 21 year old home owner and almost full certified botanist, living in Belmont, the Bronx. With all her banking sorted and the house fully registered in her name, Lily set out to find somewhere to invest her money in. She had already spent a fair amount of money buying items for her new home in an attempt to give it a homier look. The house was now full of plants, comfy blankets, candles, top kitchen appliances and a stocked pantry. Many times Lily realised she had bought far too much for one person. Prior to this new life, she had lived with her relatives in New Orleans or university mates in St. Louis. She was always used to buying enough to keep a house, not a single occupant.

One evening, while strolling through West Farms, Lily stumbled upon a florist shop that was for sale. The place was run down. " D" with a missing e and r hung over the door. It was medium sized, ideal for live plants and cut flowers. Lily pulled out her phone and dialed the number listed on the sale sign. "Hello, hi, I am calling about the florist shop for sale. I saw it while walking and- ah yes, I am still here. I'm standing out front actually. Oh, okay, I'll wait." The phone line beeped and the door flew open with a blast of dust. A little lady with a floral dress looked up at Lily. "Please come in and have a look! I haven't got a call about here in an age. My husband is here too, you can meet him…" the lady spoke a mile a minute, dragging Lily into the old store. Looking around, the place needed a bit of TLC but it was not too bad.

Lily sat down with the lady and her husband and looked through all the documents for selling the store. "I will pay the asking price upfront and give y'all another 15,000 dollars on top if you will sort the documents for me, please," Lily offered the old couple. They looked at her in shock, "How is that possible?" the man asked her. "Well, I received a large inheritance from my… my father. I do not want the banks trying to swindle me out of it, so my best plan is to try and invest, without a mortgage," Lily explained, trying to sound convincing. The woman nodded, "That makes sense. We lost the place due to banking problems. What is your name dear? Please, bring us your identity tomorrow and we can take care of the rest." Lily smiled broadly and could hardly contain her excitement, "I'm Lily, Lily Ryan!" The woman's eyes lit up, "Oh what a coincidence! We are Ryans too! This will make the process even easier; we'll pass you off as a relative!" The old man laughed, "God, we sound like we are in a movie! Could I be the Godfather?!" Lily laughed with them. What were the odds?

….

Within a month, the former _"Ornate Orchid"_ was opened and running. Lily renamed the store _"The Sweet Pea"_ and it was now bright and filled with an array of plants. She kept some fresh flowers for bouquets too but much preferred selling plants. Customers loved the fact that Lily knew everything about the plants they were buying and often returned for advice when their new editions got floppy or leaves fell off. Lily figured she was more like a plant vet than a florist when helping people out. She hired two members of staff, Dave and Alice, to work with her so that she could travel around New York sourcing new plants, network at floral events, and attend botany lectures in order to finish her degree. Dave and Alice became fast friends of hers now. They were both only 19, studying in college. Dave was a calm soul, who loved plants. Alice was a bit crazy but friendly with customers and loved arranging flowers into gorgeous bouquets.

The only problem was the night. Sleep didn't come easy to Lily. How she wished she could stop having nightmares about the base. How she wished she could stop seeing the brown eyes and flaming hair of 002, and feeling the warmth when he was beside her. If only she had left with them. How would she ever find them? Lily had to train her mind to stop referring back to them. They were probably doing the same as her, trying to live a normal life. Lily tried to keep herself busy with her job running the _"The Sweet Pea",_ spending time with David and Alice either at happy hour, going to karaoke, or cooking nice dinners with them in her house. She met other nice people through them. Lily tried to be as friendly and normal as possible. Maybe she could live life that Professor Ryan wanted to her have.

One mild evening, while crossing through Morrisania, after attending a guest lecture, Lily smelled smoke. Looking up, she saw that a large hotel, about four blocks away was on fire. Instinctively, Lily ran towards the scene of the fire. Her feet pounded the sidewalk in time with her heartbeat. As she got closer she saw crowds of people and fire brigades around the base of the building. Then she felt it, the same familiar feeling from the base. It was the thump of another heart, beating fast; like it was inside her chest. '002. He's here!' He and Professor Ryan were the only two people she ever healed, creating a bond. Breathing deep she looked up at the building, trying to pinpoint his whereabouts. He was in trouble, and she could feel his stress. Accelerating up the sides of the fire escape of the next building, Lily saw 002 sitting with his back to her on the roof with a blonde lady standing beside him. Lily leaped over onto the roof of the building, landing like a cat. Rising to her feet, 002 turned to look at her, looking like he had seen a ghost.

"0014!"

 _The next moments blurred. Lily rushed to his side. His brandy coloured eyes looked at her in utter disbelief, then a smile spread across his face. As she pulled him up on her back, awkwardly due to his sheer height, he held her tightly, burrowing his face into the hair and neck. The blonde lady looked shaken and concerned for him. Lily promised her he would be fine. Moving at the speed of sound, they reached Lily's home in a matter of minutes. In the light of the hallway, Lily could see him fully. Sooty, messy, but alive and smiling at her. Lily's heartbeat quickened as he gently took her face in his hands, towered over her and enveloped her in a hug…_

….

"And that brings us right up to this point, I guess." Lily looked down at her now empty glass. Jet's glass was almost empty now too. He looked at her in awe. "Do you believe everything happens for a reason, Jet?" He looked at her, searching her eyes. "Because I don't," Lily continued. "I believe in chaos and randomness. I refuse to just assume that all this happened because it was supposed to, but I found you in all this… that is enough peace of mind for me now." Jet smiled, "Lily..." he and tried to sit up higher in his seat and stretch towards her. He struggled and winced as his injured leg moved. Lily rose to her feet, putting her hands on his shoulders and pushing gently him back into his seat, bending over him. Jet placed his hands over hers.

Their gazes locked. Cool grey and fiery amber. His hands glided up her arms, to her shoulders, her neck, finally cupping her face. Lily's hands traveled up to his neck, feeling his muscles tighten, and into his hair. "Lily," Jet whispered, closing his eyes and pulling her in close, tilting his head allowing his lips to brush against hers. Lily shivered and moved closer, planting her lips firmly on his, sealing the kiss. Jet reacted passionately, moving his lips on hers and gliding his tongue into her mouth. A low hum escaped from Lily, as heat moved through her body. His breathing became heavier as his left hand slid down from her face, grabbing the back of her knee and pulling her onto the sofa over him. His hand squeezed her leg and his right hand moved up the back of her neck, lightly taking a handful of her hair. Lily shuddered, and a trailed her hand from his hair, down his broad chest, to his narrow waist, curling to his lower back. Their connection was undeniable as their kissing deepened. The wave of lust that washed over them calmed and their kisses eventually slowed and softened to gentle pecks. Jet brought a hand back up her face, brushing her hair aside. Lily's hands were back to his strong shoulders. He placed a final kiss on her rosy cheek, and pulled her closer to whisper in her ear, "I only believe in this, right here." Lily sighed and hugged him tightly, smiling into his neck.

…..

/Author's Note: Is it hot in here?! Hope my writing did their romance justice!

What do think? Should I have played it out longer? I mean, there were times in the manga or anime where a lady appeared and it was like, "Oh my god, I am in love, oh no, now she dead. I sad." If I saved a hottie like Jet's life, thought I would never see him again, AND then reunited, I'D BE ALL OVER THAT…. CLIMBING. HIM. LIKE. A. TREE.

Plus, cyborg love! I don't think either of them thought they were gonna go out and land a hubby or wifey and expect everything to be just fine.

I love you all. My gosh, SO MUCH LOVE (shouting into the void). Please review. I am a Screamapillar, I need the attention! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Chapter 8: Dante's Inferno

/Author's note: SomeoneForeign thank you! Glad you thought it was sweet. Enjoy Chapter 8!

 _Previously…_

 _Their gazes locked. Cool grey and fiery amber. His hands glided up her arms, to her shoulders, her neck, finally cupping her face. Lily's hands traveled up to his neck, feeling his muscles tighten, and into his hair. "Lily," Jet whispered, closing his eyes and pulling her in close, tilting his head allowing his lips to brush against hers. Lily shivered and moved closer, planting her lips firmly on his, sealing the kiss. Jet reacted passionately, moving his lips on hers and gliding his tongue into her mouth. A low hum escaped from Lily, as heat moved through her body. His breathing became heavier as his left hand slid down from her face, grabbing the back of her knee and pulling her onto the sofa over him. His hand squeezed her leg and his right hand moved up the back of her neck, lightly taking a handful of her hair. Lily shuddered, and a trailed her hand from his hair, down his broad chest, to his narrow waist, curling to his lower back. Their connection was undeniable as their kissing deepened. The wave of lust that washed over them calmed and their kisses eventually slowed and softened to gentle pecks. Jet brought a hand back up her face, brushing her hair aside. Lily's hands were back to his strong shoulders. He placed a final kiss on her rosy cheek, and pulled her closer to whisper in her ear, "I only believe in this, right here." Lily sighed and hugged him tightly, smiling into his neck._

…..

Chapter 8.

…

Lily had no idea how long they stayed, intertwined on the sofa. Her head rested on his chest now, curled up and tucked under his arm. Trying to be cuddly with his broken leg was a bit tricky. She was tiny compared to him, at least in height. 6'4 (then hair) strong and lean versus her 5'7 and curves. Lily smiled to herself. They were an unlikely pair. He, from the sixties, her from the noughties, brought together by a chance encounter. This was not real life. Romantic movies, even the ones with the crazy plots, had nothing on this. If anyone had ever told her she would meet someone and by the second meeting, everything would change, and she would feel like time stopped, the butterflies in her stomach, feel like she had known him all her life, she would have laughed in their face. Then again, if someone had told her she would become a cyborg, save another cyborg's life, create a bond with him, and weeks later, be all over each, she would have enrolled that person in the mental hospital…. There was no point in trying to make sense of it. All she knew was that right now, in this moment, she felt human, and normal again.

Only the sound of her phone beeping again brought them back to reality. One last squeeze and Lily stood back up and off the sofa, only to almost trip over her feet, "Hehe, jelly legs…" she giggled. Jet looked up at her, "Where are you going?" and attempted to pull her back to him. "Give me your key and address. What things will I pick up?" Jet reached into this pocket and handed her his keys. With his instructions, Lily headed for the front door, only to stop at her reflection in the hallway mirror.

Her face was marked with soot, her hair a mess, and dark, dusty handprints marked her clothes. She doubled back to the living room, "Were you going to let me leave the house looking like this, Jacob Dante Link Jr.?!" Jet nearly fell off the sofa in shock. "WHAT?! How did you….. Oh, the database. I haven't been called that in years. I am not a fan." Lily pouted, "But I love middle naming people when I'm angry. Can I call you Jet Dante Link, then?" Jet gave her a stern look. Lily nodded, knowing full well she would use it anyway. "It suits you, Jet. Dante's Inferno, right? How did Jacob become Jet?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Jacob turned to Jake, and that eventually turned to Jet." He replied and crossed his arms. "Anyways, as I was saying, you were going to let me leave the house like this?" she did a twirl. Jet looked at her properly now. She was a MESS. "Ehh, oops. Guess I got carried away. Sorry," he replied with a smirk, uncrossing his arms, relaxing again. "I am gonna change, can't be roaming the streets looking like a homeless," Lily sighed and darted upstairs.

Within five minutes, she was back, face cleaned, dressed in black jeans, grey hoodie, and her hair piled up in a lose topknot. Jet gave her a wolf-whistle. Lily laughed, raising her hand to her face in mock embarrassment. "Alright, you are in charge of the house. I will be back as quick as I can be. I will leave my communicator on. Call if you need me." Lily picked up her phone and headed out. "Miss me!" she called from the hallway. Jet chuckled, "Not a chance. You were right, I may have to kill you by the end of the night!" "HAR HAR HA," came Lily's sarcastic response and the click of the front door.

Jet stretched slightly, raising his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. A smile played across his lips as he recalled their kissing. 'How I wish I could do more….. if it wasn't for my leg. But man, that was amazing. I have never been kissed back like that….' A voice peeped at the back of his mind, 'Yeah, playboy, you barely had a kiss in your 19 years. THAT was real kissing.' Jet chuckled to himself, 'better late than never,' he agreed with his little voice. 'I'm lucky. She is funny, and smart, and pretty, and…. and she like me. How could I ever be with someone human like this? Uhhh, I got it bad.' Jet opened his eyes, looking around the living room, trying to distract himself. He couldn't help but feel a bit jealous that she got such a beautiful place. She also got a business and good friends too. She really took Professor Ryan's words to heart. Lily had shown him the letter that he had written to her, 'Poor guy, what a shame, losing another life to Black Ghost.'

The thought of Professor Ryan brought Jet back to Doctor Gilmore. His stomach clenched. He hadn't spoken to any of them in months, and now he has to call over a busted up leg? 'They will probably be mad at me… maybe they won't even help me.' He looked down at his leg. The metal parts showed through the healed flesh. "Well, if they do help, I'm certainly not looking forward to getting it repaired. Even their system checks hurt like a bitc…. I wonder if they are still best buds back there? 009 and 003 are probably married by now. Maybe 006 and 007 are married too.' Jet smirked to himself. I wonder if 004 is wearing lederhosen and running around Kooolon or whatever it's called. I'm sure 005 has left New York by now too. 008 better still be safe back in West Africa…..' Jet's mind blurred thinking about everyone.

"Cathy!" he gasped aloud. He couldn't believe he had almost forgotten about her. 'Surely she is fine… Oh God, what if she inhaled loads of smoke….' He sat up straighter in his seat. He turned on his communicator, *Lily? Lily, can you hear me?* he asked. *Fellow associate.* came her flat response. *Ha, you are hilarious. Where are you?*

*I am at your apartment, trying on your clothes, obviously* Jet cringed. *Listen, is there any chance you could go the apartment down the hall, number 120? It's where Cathy, the lady from the roof, lives. I just want to make sure she is okay. She might not be home, but little Jimmy should be there.* Lily paused for a moment. *You know, Jet, this is an awful way to break it to me that you are married with a kid.* Jet spluttered, *NOOO! She is not even a friend; she probably still hates my guts! But I hang around her son, Jimmy, lots. I AM NOT MARRIED.* He could hear Lily's laughing, *Jet, I am pulling your chain. Of course I will check on them! Relax, before you have a heart attack. Over and out!* Jet was still spluttering, *You're a pain in the butt!* 'I knew it. All the good ones are.' But Jet couldn't help then laughing himself. The situation was crazy. 'Yeah, she is definitely a funny one. Quick as a whip. I will take a funny pain in the butt any day.' She reminded him of 007, similar humor. 'I bet they would put on shows together. Boy, he'd love that. Maybe I will have to go back to Japan….. will she come with me? Ah, it's too early to worry about that now. I need to make that call first….'

Jet's mind wandered back to what he would say when he called Doctor Gilmore. Very quickly, he gave up on it. His stomach couldn't handle the thought of it. He looked around on the sofa and spotted the remote control. He switched on the television and began to channel search to take his mind off it. News, commercial, news, someone's head been blown off, commercial, a bride crying, commercial, music. He settled on the music channel. Lily had left the bottle of whiskey on the table, so he poured himself another glass. 'Maybe some Dutch courage will help,' he thought as swirled the rich liquid.

…..

/Author's note: Weeeeeeeeeeee! I wanted to show more of their playful side, not just sappy romance stuff. I get a feeling they would work well as buds, not just in a romantic way. I always loved in the show and manga how 004, 006, and 007 would make fun of 002. I feel like Lily would be the same way!

Let me know what you think! Sorry about the long delay. Had work and no proper interwebs. I have a work stint coming up, so will not be able to post everyday… but I have all this planned out so there will be more! LOVE YOU ALL! TELL ME NICE THINGS GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!


	10. Chapter 9: Rabiosa

Author's note: SomeoneForeign for president! I had these uploaded but I could not access the file on my phone, guhhhhh. Another work stint next week, but more will come before that and after, I promise! :D

 _Previously….._

 _Jet's mind wandered back to what he would say when he called Doctor Gilmore. Very quickly, he gave up on it. His stomach couldn't handle the thought of it. He looked around on the sofa and spotted the remote control. He switched on the television and began to channel search to take his mind off it. News, commercial, news, someone's head been blown off, commercial, a bride crying, commercial, music. He settled on the music channel. Lily had left the bottle of whiskey on the table, so he poured himself another glass. 'Maybe some Dutch courage will help,' he thought as swirled the rich liquid._

…

Chapter 9.

….

Lily left Jet's apartment, carrying his bag which was now filled with clothes, a pair of shoes, some of his bathroom toiletries, and his contacts folder. She also carried his guitar in its case on her back. He didn't ask for it, but she wanted to bring it with her. Plus, he would probably be sofa or bed bound for a while. This will give him something to do. She was happy to learn that he has a musical side too! Not that Lily had much talent, but it certainly didn't stop her from singing or dancing. She looked back at the bare apartment again. It looked like nobody actually lived there. She turned off the lights and locked the door behind her. She walked down the hallway, looking for apartment number 120. When she got to it, she realised it was probably the nicest looking on the floor, with a polished door and a blue _"Weclome"_ mat, standing out against the chipped walls and other shabby entryways. Lily knocked and waited. She could hear movement behind the door. She smiled at the peephole, knowing that whoever was there was checking. The door opened revealing the same lady she had seen dressed as a maid on the hotel roof now wearing a pink fluffy dressing down and slippers. A little boy stood behind her legs.

"Hello, Cathy and Jimmy, right? My name is Lily." She adjusted the guitar case on her shoulder and reached out a hand to Cathy to introduce herself properly. She gave a little wave to Jimmy. "I am a friend of Jet's. He asked to me check up on you. How are you feeling?" Lily explained. "Hello, Lily. Thank you, I feeling fine. The doctor said I just need a few days off work. Would you… like to come in?" Cathy responded, the offer sounding a little hesitant. Lily smiled and shook her head. "I need to get back to Jet, but thank you." The little boy stepped forward, "Is Jet okay?! He is a hero! He saved my mom you know!" He had a fierce look in his eyes. Lily gave him a big smile, "Oh, I know! He's got a boo-boo on his leg but other than that, he is absolutely fine." Jimmy looked relieved and punched the air. "He is just like 002!" and he laughed. Lily looked back up at Cathy with slight panic. Cathy quickly countered, "Jet always tells Jimmy stories about brave Cyborg soldiers. But he knows they are make believe, isn't that right Jimmy?" He looked up at him mom with puppy eyes. "Yes, mom," he replied, a little sad.

Lily breathed deep with relief. "Well, maybe the Cyborg soldiers could learn a thing or two from Jet!" she said to Jimmy. He gave her a big smile. Lily handed Cathy her business card. "Here is my personal number. Please, call if you need anything. You can also give me your number and I can have Jet call you later, if you like." Cathy took the card and nodded. "Sure, I will give you my number." Lily took her phone out, dismissing the message from Alice earlier, who was still asking about fire, for Cathy to input her house number. Jimmy didn't take his eyes of Lily, noticing that she had a bag and Jet's guitar case. "Ms. Lily? Could you please tell Jet that I hope I will see him soon." He still looked very sad for some reason. "Of course, Jimmy. Hey, maybe when he is feeling better, you can both come over and visit?" Jimmy's face lit up. "Thank you Ms. Lily!" Cathy smiled too. "Yes, thank you Lily. For everything." And with that, Lily turned on her heel, downstairs, out of the block and disappeared in a flash down the street back home.

Cathy closed the door, feeling relieved. She was thankful that Jet was in safe hands. 'If it wasn't for him…' She shuddered at the thought and pulled her dressing gown closer. Cathy was also the tiniest bit relieved that Lily did not accept her offer to come in. The apartment was tidy, as Cathy was an absolute neat freak. She just simply was not in mood to entertain right now. She went over to the holdall beside the front door to store Lily's card. She turned it over for a look. _"The Sweet Pea Florist" Owner & Manager: Lily Ryan_ along with a landline and cell number. Cathy raised her eyebrows; she seemed very young to be running a business. 'I wonder what her Cyborg power is… maybe invisibility. Teleportation? She just vanished earlier…' Opening the drawer of the holdall, Cathy jumped slightly. "EVICTION NOTICE" in violent red letters on a white envelope stared back at her. Ever since Jimmy's father moved out, rent was tight. Actually, everything was tight. Cathy moved some other papers over the letter and placed Lily's card on top. She had forgotten about it. She had to keep forgetting it, for now. Jimmy had made his way back to the sofa and called out, "Mom? Is Ms. Lily Jet's… Jet's girlfriend?" he made a face of disgust. Cathy giggled, "I don't know Jimmy, but it's not nice to ask about people's personal business." Jimmy turned back to the TV. "I bet 002 wouldn't have time for a girlfriend, he would be too busy saving the world!"

…

Jet was awoken out of his daze when the door clicked and the alarm beeped softly. "Ohhh, that's my jam! Turn up the music, Jet!" He looked at the TV, having no clue who was singing or what she was signing, but it wasn't English. Lily bounced into the doorway between the living room and the hall with his bag and guitar. "Yo soy rabiosa, rrrrabisoa!" She did a little hip shake, and bounce, looking ridiculous with the bags. "Are you insane?" Jet laughed, "And why did you bring my guitar?" Lily stopped dancing and placed the bags on the floor. "Well, you are not staying here for free, you need to earn your keep and entertain me! Nah, I figured you would get bored with just TV. I am guessing it may also take some time for your friends to pick you up from Japan, right?" Jet nodded, "Yeah, I better call them. Oh, did you see Cathy?"

"Yep, and Jimmy! She said she is fine, doctor's orders are to take time off work. I got their home number, I said you would call them to check in, hope that is okay." Lily replied as she kicked off her trainers and pulled Jet's contact folder out of this bag. She handed it to him along with her phone. "Great, thank you, I better call the crew first," he responded looking at the touchscreen phone. "Eh, how does this work?" Lily smiled, "Ah, grampa. You are too much. Let me do it, please call out the number to me….Okay. Then, press this icon and you'll call him. Want me to leave the room?" Jet took the phone from her, and then quickly pulled her in for kiss. "Nope, I am sure they will want to hear from you, as you have risen from the dead and all."

Lily made her way over to the kitchen to make some tea. It was almost 9pm now. "Hello, 009?... Yeah, it's me…. Sorry I haven't called. Oh, I'm fine… No, actually, I'm not… My leg, I busted it up…. Yeah, no, no, I'm safe… Is that 003? Tell her to calm down. Actually, I have news. I'm staying with Lil- I mean, 0014 right now, she escaped from the base!" Jet had the hold the phone away from his ear as delighted screams and chatter from several voices could be heard from the phone. "Calm down! Why are you all so loud? Am I on speaker phone?! Uhhh…. Yeah, she is fine too."

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Lily shouted across the room which resulted in even more noise from the cell phone and a look of defeat from Jet. "Guys… Guys…. GUYS! Listen, I really got to speak with Doctor Gilmore, can you put me onto him? Yes, okay, I will call back. Yes, I miss you too….. a bit. Yes…. Yes… YES OKAY BYE." Jet sighed dramatically. "Hello? Hi, Doctor Gilmore. Yes, I am sure they could be heard from space. Hope you are doing okay… Well, there is a break in the metal, sparks, wires. Right knee…. Umm, 0014 healed the flesh part. Is it possible for you to pick me up? Oh, okay. So you were headed out here anyways?... Okay! Ummm, yeah, great. See you in a few days. Uh, can you track this number? Okay, thanks again Doctor Gilmore, and I'm sorry….. And thanks." Jet sighed heavily, and watched the phone screen turn to black. He looked over at Lily, who was smiling from the kitchen table. "Sounds like they miss you, Firecracker!"

Jet smiled back at her. "Yeah, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Turns out they will be here in two days. Doctor Gilmore got some call from a colleague about some dinosaur sighting out by New Mexico or somewhere, and they are all going to investigate." Lily stopped stirring her tea. "A dino? Well, anything is possible, look at us! So, you are going to leave New York? For how long?" Jet looked over at her, sadly. "I don't know. Maybe a few weeks. Or months. Lily, why don't you come with me?" The words had left Jet's mouth before he even realised it. She searched his eyes. "Are we gonna go around solving mysteries and beating up bad guys?" she asked with a smile. Jet grinned. "Well, I would need to take care of things here. But, I am intrigued. Let's discuss details later. First, you should call Cathy and Jimmy. He, in particular is very worried about you. Secondly, you need a bath. You are filthy." Jet's grin dropped and his face flushed red. Lily was beside him in a flash, and pulled Cathy's number up on her phone. "Here you go, it's calling." She gave him a peck on the cheek and got up. "I'll get the rubber ducky!" Lily called, as she dashed to bathroom to fill up the tub.

…..

/Author's note: Yeah! Let's get Lily a red uniform! But what will happen between now and the dino hunt? Ohhh, naked Jet *dies*


	11. Chapter 10: Don't Look Down

Author's note: A long one as I will be on another work stint and might not be able to upload for a week! Sorry!

 _Previously…._

 _"_ _Are we gonna go around solving mysteries and beating up bad guys?" she asked with a smile. Jet grinned. "Well, I would need to take care of things here. But, I am intrigued. Let's discuss details later. First, you should call Cathy and Jimmy. He, in particular is very worried about you. Secondly, you need a bath. You are filthy." Jet's grin dropped and his face flushed red. Lily was beside him in a flash, and pulled Cathy's number up on her phone. "Here you go, it's calling." She gave him a peck on the cheek and got up. "I'll get the rubber ducky!" Lily called, as she dashed to bathroom to fill up the tub._

…

Chapter 10.

…..

"Hello?... Hello?" Jet quickly put the phone to his ear, face still red. "Hello, Cathy? It's Jet. How are you doing?" he responded quickly. "Hey, Jet, I am good. The doctor didn't keep me long. I just need some rest and I haven't been coughing since, thankfully. All thanks to you. I didn't get a chance to thank you properly for saving my life. Thank you, Jet." She gushed, almost sounding shy. Jet smiled into the phone, "You don't need to thank me. You are the one that got me moving, I was about to give up, after all. Your tough attitude got me through." Cathy gave a little laugh. "There's someone here dying to talk to you, Jet. Can I put you on to your number one fan?" Jet laughed, "Of course." There was a brief shuffle and a shy little hello from Jimmy. "Hey, Jimmy! Buddy! How are you?" Once again, Jet had to hold the phone away, "JET, YOU ARE MY HERO! THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY MOMMY! IS YOUR LEG OKAY? MS. LILY SAID YOU HAVE A BOO-BOO, WILL IT BE OKAY? WHEN CAN I SEE YOU? I MISS YOU!" "Jimmy! Stop shouting down the phone, you'll wake everyone in the block!" Cathy scolded, but Jet could hear that she was trying not to laugh. Jet was beaming too.

"Yes, bud, all is good. Though you should know, your mom saved me! I was about to give up. My leg… yeah, it's just a boo-boo…" Jet's voice trailed off as he looked down at his mangled leg. Boo-boo was the understatement of the century. "Mom did? Mom, you are a hero too! You could be a cyborg!" Jet could hear Jimmy talking to his mom, almost bursting with excitement. "Jet, could Mom join the cyborgs? I bet it's better money than working at the coffee shop, and now the hotel has burned down…" Jet could hear a shuffle as the phone was now back to Cathy, "Jimmy, I am sure we can talk to Jet about that another time, can you please go clean-up for bed, I need a few words with Jet, please." Jet could pick up on the worry in her voice. "BYE JET!" echoed down the phone line. "Bye, Jimmy, talk soon," Jet responded, raising his voice slightly.

"Jet, are you going to be okay?" Cathy asked; her voice full of concern. "Yes, don't worry. My teammates will pick me up in a few days and our leader, Doctor Gilmore, will patch me up." Cathy sighed with relief. "Jet, I am so sorry for treating you badly…" Jet raised his brow and smiled, "Don't worry about it, Cathy." There was a short pause. "I feel like I have a thousand questions to ask you. I don't even know where to start. I cannot believe that the stories you told Jimmy were based on truth…..." Her voice was now a whisper, "I cannot believe you are a.. cyborg…" Jet hesitated for a moment. "Uh, yeah. I understand that it's overwhelming. Please know that I am still the same person. Just that parts of me are machine. Maybe we can talk more about this another time, perhaps." Cathy was silent for a moment again. "Okay, Jet. Sorry, I don't want to seem nosey. I am just, I dunno what I am. It all feels like a dream. Thank you for calling. Maybe we can see you in person soon? Jimmy is dying to see you." Jet smiled, "Yes, of course. I'd like that." "Okay, I better let you go. Oh, and Jet? Please give my thanks to your friend, Lily, too. It was nice of you to send her to check on us." Cathy added sincerely. "I will, goodnight Cathy, and Jimmy too. Talk soon." "Bye, Jet, and thanks again!" The phone line clicked to dial tone. Jet smiled to himself, 'I am so glad they are okay. Sounds like Cathy is taking the news well, she hasn't told me to keep away or anything…'

Lily was in the bathroom on the first floor. She had filled the tub half way and was now trying to plan out how to get Jet in, without damaging his knee or ego. She walked back to the living room when she heard him saying goodbye on the phone. "Hey, all good with Cathy and Jimmy?" she asked, as she went to the kitchen and opened a drawer. "Yeah, they are fine. They want to meet up, just not sure when. Cathy seems to be taking the news that I am a cyborg pretty well too." Lily pulled out a roll of plastic wrap, duct tape, and a scissors. "That's good. Jimmy is a little cutie pie. He adores you. You certainly have a way with kids, Jet." Lily responded smiling and walking over to the sofa with the equipment. "Now, I figure the best plan of action is to wrap you knee with this plastic, secure with duct tape, then you can cut off your pants with a scissors before you get into the bath…. Unless, you have any other idea?" Jet looked like he was about to die. "Lily, I'd rather run into oncoming traffic." Lily tried to hold back a laugh. "I bet. But I am sure you will feel better and more comfortable when cleaned up."

She bent down, and cut his trousers above the knee. She then removed his shoe and started to remove his sock when he pulled back, as though trying to hide his foot. Lily looked up, and placed a hand on his good knee. "You don't need to be embarrassed around me, Jet. I am like you. I am covered in scars. I am still not used to my skin feeling…. Well, not feeling human anymore… even old scars from my adventures before becoming a cyborg are gone. Just these pink lines…" Jet looked at her sadly then looked away again. He relaxed, but still did not make eye contact with her. Lily carefully removed his sock. His foot looked normal from the top, but his skin was a little too cool. As her hand moved underneath, she felt the hole in the center of his sole. Then, she removed his shoe and sock from his good leg. A few wraps of plastic wrap and a layer of duct tape, and his wound was covered up. Rising to her feet, she noticed he was looking at her now, and his defensive look had softened.

Lily and Jet moved slowly down the hallway to the bathroom. His arm was around her shoulders and she wrapped an arm around his waist to support him. She also carried the scissors, so that he could remove the rest of his trousers. He was now only in his red t-shirt, and newly customized trousers. She led him to the bathroom and allowed him to prop himself on the bathtub, back to the wall, so that he could support himself. Thankfully, there was a shower curtain that went all around the bathtub, so Jet could finish undressing and cutting off his clothes in private. He then eases himself slowly into the bath. Lily sat on a stool for towels beside the tub. Jet let out a sigh of relief once he was in the tub. "Okay, you are right. I feel better already. I am not getting out until I wrinkle up." Lily smiled, "Take all the time you need. I left your toiletries on the side of the tub too." Jet submerged himself completely and pulled himself up again. The water was already almost black. "Uhh, Lily? Is it okay if I fill the tub again? There is a lot of soot." "Of course, Jet, fill it a few times if you need to. It's not a problem." Jet did so, and started to wash his hair. "Sooo….. Lily. You probably know too much about my background, since you had access to the database. Not really fair as I don't know much about you." Lily sat up straighter. "Sure, what would you like to know?" Jet thought for a moment. "How did you end up being picked up by Black Ghost?" he couldn't imagine that Lily had been in some sort of trouble like he or the others had been… then again, 003 was just picked up on her way to meet her brother.

"Well, I was in my final year of university. I was studying botany, and had applied to an exchange course in Japan. As soon as I left customs at the airport, two guys in black approached me, saying I needed to undergo another check. Before I could even respond, a cloth was put over my mouth and I woke up on an operating table. That was almost eight months ago now." Lily sighed. "Then I spent a few months in training at the test base. I obeyed every order and was promoted to head for your capture after the previous cyborgs 0010 to 0013 failed. There were some others with me, but most of them died. The others were sent elsewhere, I guess." Jet figured it was best to not ask what happened at the training base. It was probably similar to what had happened to him and the others; tested to their limits and put through ferocious pain.

"Botany, is all about plants, right? I should have guessed, since there are plants everywhere in your home. Why study that?" He asked changing the subject, as a fern on the ledge of the tub tickled his shoulder. Lily relaxed a bit in her seat. She was worried she would have to retell the horrors of her time on the test base. "Ha, yeah, I am a bit obsessed. My father loves plants too. It's actually how he met my mom. I honestly wasn't sure what to study in university but figured that plants would be interesting. They just do their best to grow no matter what. I wanted to get out, to grow too… At least now I have the plant shop. It fills the void somewhat." Jet nodded and tugged lightly at the fern leaf. "What about your parents?" Jet asked without thinking. "They think I am dead….. The agents sent home my remains. Well, my DNA masked on someone else's body, I believe. I found my obituary online. So, I am dead to them now…" Jet dropped the bottle of soap in the tub in shock, "I am so sorry, Lily." Lily sniffed a little. "It's okay. It's better. I believe it would be worse if I they were still looking for me. What about yours?" Jet looked at her silhouette through the shower curtain at her hunched on the stool. "My father passed away a long time ago. My brother had run off before that. I haven't seen him since I was fifteen. My mother ran out when I was six. So my father did his best to raise us. My brother was more trouble than I was, and kept him busy. That was about forty years ago. I have no desire to try and track down my mother or brother. They were hardly family to me at the time." Jet sighed. "I couldn't imagine trying to explain to them what had happened to me. I am sure you feel the same way." Lily nodded. "Yes, I would be more concerned about putting them in danger by making my presence known. Guess I just gotta stay out of New Orleans, that's where I grew up, I was actually planning to go live in Spain or Ukraine. But then, Professor Ryan had left me means to start a life here in New York." Lily continued.

Jet listened carefully while still trying to wash all the soot out of his hair. "Why Spain or Ukraine?" he asked, confused. "Well, my mom is from Barcelona. My father's people migrated from Ukraine to American years ago. Heh, they had one of those dramatic stories. My dad was on a visit to Barcelona while working with a landscaping and foresting company. He met my mom and convinced her to run away back to New Orleans with him. But she didn't need much convincing. She was studying English and saw their meeting as fate as she dreamed to live in America. Her family wasn't happy, but within a year, my older sister was born so they couldn't hold a grudge about the new family. Within the next five years, they had a flock. Five kids, including me." Lily smiled to herself. "But my worry was running into any of my family. I figured New York was a lonely enough city to simply get lost in. What was your reason for returning to New York, Jet?" He had let the water drain again, and let the bath fill with more steaming water. "Well, I was just feeling on the outside from the rest of the group. I had missed forty years of life and I figured returning to the Bronx, where I grew up would help me figure things out, I guess." Jet pondered for a moment. What if he hadn't returned to the Bronx? What if he had never met Lily again?

"So, are the rest of the group all still in Japan?" Lily asked. Jet snapped back to reality and told her what each one was doing. "Wow, sounds like they have all settled into normal life pretty well," she responded. "So have you, Lily. I am so sorry to hear about the fact you cannot connect with your family though. I can't really imagine what that is like." Jet couldn't imagine what having a family you WANT to connect with was like. His relationship with his father was strained by the loss of his mother, work, and trouble with his brother. He turned to drink in the end before he died. "Thanks for listening, Jet. It really makes a difference being able to tell someone the truth. Everyone else thinks I am a wealthy orphan, which is partially true as I have taken Professor Ryan's name for safety. Still, no one outside the cyborg project can fully understand us." Lily stated thoughtfully. Jet smiled, she was right. He did feel better being able to talk to her about this. Sure, the other 00s all opened up to each other. He just never felt comfortable discussing issues in a big group like they did.

"Jet! The water!" Lily shouted. In a panic, Jet realised he had not shut off the tap when refilling the bath, and water was pouring over the sides. Lily threw open the shower curtain and got to the tap before he did, turning it off. "I'm sorry!" Jet blurted, immediately turning crimson as Lily could now see him fully in the bath. She flushed and started laughing. "I promise I did not look down! But I like what I CAN see." she put a hand over her eyes and moved back, grabbing the curtain and concealing him once again. Jet could hear her, trying to muffle her laughter. "Normally it's men who are the perverts, but you take the biscuit, Lily," he scolded. "What? I bet you are secretly flattered, don't lie! I am gonna go get the mop, before you get out and slip. One injury is enough." Jet was still steaming in the now very full tub. But at least he was clean. "Okay, sorry again. I will get out after you're done mopping, thanks."

Lily was still giggling when walking down the hallway to the closet where she stored the cleaning items. At least that little moment scared away the tears threatening from recalling her past…

….

Author's note: Phew! Long one! Let me know what you think! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Chapter 11: Turning Page

Author's note: I AM BAAAAACK! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee!

…

Previously

….

 _"Jet! The water!" Lily shouted. In a panic, Jet realised he had not shut off the tap when refilling the bath, and water was pouring over the sides. Lily threw open the shower curtain and got to the tap before he did, turning it off. "I'm sorry!" Jet blurted, immediately turning crimson as Lily could now see him fully in the bath. She flushed and started laughing. "I promise I did not look down! But I like what I CAN see." she put a hand over her eyes and moved back, grabbing the curtain and concealing him once again. Jet could hear her, trying to muffle her laughter. "Normally it's men who are the perverts, but you take the biscuit, Lily," he scolded. "What? I bet you are secretly flattered, don't lie! I am gonna go get the mop, before you get out and slip. One injury is enough." Jet was still steaming in the now very full tub. But at least he was clean. "Okay, sorry again. I will get out after you're done mopping, thanks."_

 _Lily was still giggling when walking down the hallway to the closet where she stored the cleaning items. At least that little moment scared away the tears threatening from recalling her past…_

…

Chapter 11:

...

Jet was now propped up in bed in the spare bedroom on the ground floor. It was a small room, more of a study or a guest bedroom. Lily had made up the double bed and made a support for Jet's leg with a pile of pillows. Dressed in a black t-shirt and shorts, he was feeling much more comfortable. Oh, and clean. Lily had also wrapped his leg wound with a soft, white bandage. To get her back for teasing him while helping him out of the tub (she was pretending to peek) Jet tried to knock her off her feet into bed. A jerk to his leg put a stop to their jokes and she went upstairs to get ready for bed, promising she would come back down shortly to say goodnight.

Stretching his arms up and resting them behind his slightly damp hair, Jet smiled to himself. As awkward as it was getting help to get into the bath and getting dressed after, he enjoyed the playfulness with Lily. She was just… light. He was curious as to how. Considering the changes, the loss of her old life, of Professor Ryan… Then again, 006 and 007 seemed to be the happiest people Jet ever met. They had gone through hell and back as well. The others, even 004, where pretty relaxed and seemed to forget about the past. Well, _seemed_ was the key word here. Jet didn't know how they really felt. He never opened up and so people didn't open to him. Maybe with Lily…. Maybe he can…

"Hey, Jet, can I get you anything?" Jet looked up to see Lily leading on the doorframe, wearing baggy checked pyjama pants and white tank top. "No thanks, you got me covered. Why don't you sleep here?" Jet asked, tapping the space beside him on the bed and smiling. Lily sighed, "Jet, I want to, believe me. But it's not a good idea." Jet gave her a puzzled look, "Lily, I just want to be beside you, nothing more…." Lily smiled, "I know, but….. Jet, I have nightmares. Bad ones. I will probably wake you." She shifted on her feet and looked down. "Then maybe I will keep them away. Plus, I'd really like to talk more with you." Lily looked up at him. The expression in his eyes was soft. He pulled the covers back, creating her space on the bed. "Okay, but you have been warned. I don't always remember my nightmares, but sometimes…. Sometimes I wake myself up, or like, startle myself awake." Lily explained, as she hit the light off and moved toward the bed.

…..

The digital alarm clock showed 3.30am. Lily was propped up on her elbow, her other arm over Jet's shoulders. He was turned as best he could towards her. They talked about anything that popped into their heads. Favourite foods, places they wanted to visit, the 00 teammates, her friends, little bits of information on their childhoods, good times with their families, work, experiences…. Soft kisses filled the pauses.

"I never thought I'd be like this, right now, in bed…." Jet whispered. Lily looked at him, puzzled. "I mean, with this new life. I thought I'd always be alone. I was alone before…. You? Actually, don't answer that… I'd rather not know how many handsome men you had in your bed." He gushed, while blushing. Lily giggled softly, "We have a new life now Jet. The before, in any case, is not relevant anymore," she whispered, and kissed him again. She lay her head on his chest. "Tell me about your time with Jimmy." Jet wrapped his arms around her tightly and began telling her about his first meeting with Jimmy and the trouble he got into by teaching him how to fight. Lily chuckled at his impersonation of Cathy, but she felt her eyes grow heavy. Jet continued talking for quite some time before he noticed that Lily had fallen asleep. He hugged her one last time, and relaxed into the soft pillows, smiling to himself.

…..

Jet woke with a start. The room was still pitch black. Lily was moving, writhing, and had twisted herself around. "No…. no… no…." she mumbled, forehead wrinkled as she pulled herself into foetal position. Jet sat up, and tried shaking her shoulder. Her skin was clammy to the touch. She pulled at the bed linen, squeezing it in her palms. "No…. nooooo…. NO!" Lily suddenly screamed. Jet instinctively pulled her towards him, "Lily? Lily? Wake up, you're having a bad dream!" he placed a hand on her face, and a flood of images surged through Jet's mind.

He saw Lily, in her navy uniform, torn at the shoulders and knees. Her left cheek was swollen, blood tricked out of her mouth. All around her lip was purple. Her eyes were wild with terror. Then, a fist met the side of her face, again, and again…. Then a kick in the stomach. Something was hitting her so fast, he could not see them.

Then, an image of another young man, in a navy cyborg uniform appeared. His long, black hair blew out behind him. Then, his skin turned silver…. He launched herself towards him and everything went white.

Jet pulled his hand away from Lily's face, petrified. Lily's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up. Her breathing was heavy. She touched her face, where Jet's hand had been and looked at him, scared. He was wide-eyed, breathing heavily. "Wha… what happened?" Lily rasped.

"I… I think I saw inside your head, Lily. How? What happened to you?"

Lily's eyes welled up with tears. "I don't want to remember, Jet. I don't want this." She turned to get out of bed, but Jet grabbed her by the arm. He reached up and touched her face again. Moving over to her forehead. Nothing. "Maybe…. Maybe cos of our bond? And you were stressed? I saw inside your mind, Lily." She shook her head. "I don't know how….. Don't tell me what you saw. I don't want to remember." And with that, Jet pulled her back into his arms. "You'll get past this, Lily. I am here for you." Tears spilled onto Jet's shirt as he stroked her hair. Eventually, they both fell into a deep sleep.

…

Author's note: Sorry for the delay! I am not able to get these written as fast as I would like BUT THEY WILL BE WRITTEN! :D Review, like, emojis, ANYTHING! Love, love! xoxo


	13. Chapter 12: Catching Feelings

Author's note: HULLO. Shout out to all the lurkers and my OTR (one true reviewer) SomeoneForeign! Edited out my "previously" really I was just doing that to help me continue writing! Enjoyyyyy!

…

Chapter 12:

Light filtering in through the drapes caused Jet to stir from his slumber. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling like he had only slept for an hour. He stretched and looked over to Lily's side of the bed, which was empty. 9.25 was flickering on the little alarm clock. Jet rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Lily?" he called out, his voice still full of sleep.

He heard footsteps coming towards the room. Lily peeped in and then entered. Her hair was up, adorned with a pink poka dot scarf. She wore a denim shirt rolled at the sleeves, and a green skirt that reached her knees. Navy plimsolls and a dark navy bag completed her look. She held a folded up piece of paper in her hands. "Hey, um, morning. I was gonna leave you this note. I need to go out to my store because a shipment is coming in but I will be back within an hour…." She looked down at the paper and then tucked it away her bag, not making eye contact with Jet. He looked at her softly, realizing she must feel bad about last night. "Oh, okay. Do you have a minute to… talk?" Lily raised an arm behind her head awkwardly and looked out into the hallway. "Can we talk later? Just that I am already running a bit late. But I can take you out into the kitchen, I made coffee and breakfast."

Jet figured it was best not to push it. He pulled the covers off and moved his injured leg carefully over the side of the bed. "Sure, let me see how far I can get first." He rose up on his feet, a little awkwardly. Lily dropped her bag and made a move towards him, but he held up his hand to motion to her to stay and smiled. His leg wobbled but he successfully made a few steps towards Lily, and then leant on the doorway for support. "There, not so bad this time. You look really pretty by the way." And he leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek. Lily smiled and gave him a quick peck. "Thank you, you are a vision yourself, master of bedhead!" Jet blushed and ran a hand through his hair, feeling that it was a mess. He quickly smoothed it down. Lily took his hand and they walked slowly down the hallway to the kitchen, Jet using the wall as extra support.

Once Jet was sat at the kitchen table, which was laid out with juice, coffee, pancakes, and syrup, Lily picked her jacket off the chair and gave him a hug. "Will be back soon. I will leave my communicator on. The store is only a few blocks away, alright?" Jet nodded, "Take your time, and see you soon." Lily put on her sunglasses and gave him a little salute and made her way out of the house. Jet looked on after she left. She wasn't her usual bubbly self; she seemed… a bit down. 'Guess it's about the nightmare. Will talk to her when she gets back… Well, if she will. She said she doesn't want to know… Just hope she is not upset with me.' He turned his attention back to the stack of pancakes. 'What do you know, she remembered from our talk last night!'

Lily walked quickly down the sidewalk to the Sweet Pea. She had no idea how to even talk about what happened. She wondered what Jet had seen in her nightmare. Rarely she remembered details of what woke her, just a feeling of dread; she shuddered at the thought of it. It could have been ANYTHING. Being operated on… The tests….. The fighting…. Cut body parts….. The hideous creations, no longer human…. She experienced so much in the few months at the base, so many things that could not be unseen. Also, how did he see it? She recalled the terrified look in his eyes. How could he be with her after that? How could anyone be with someone like her? Where sharing a bed could lead to being frightened by seeing what goes through her mind? Maybe he could tap into her mind and see what she was dreaming at any time… now that is creepy, an invasion of privacy….

"Hey, Lily! I thought you had died!" the loud greeting jolted Lily out of her thoughts. There was Alice, standing at the door of the Sweet Pea, holding two cups of takeaway coffee. She was already wearing her florist apron, with a long floral dress underneath. Her long black hair was tied in two braids, falling over her shoulders. There must have been a ring on every finger. Alice was the definition of 70's flower child. "Is everything okay?" she continued. Lily quickly shook her head, and broke out a smile, realizing she had been spacing out. "Yeah, all is good. Just didn't sleep well. Sorry to keep you waiting, Alice." She handed Lily the coffee, beaming. "No worries! Truth be told, I was a bit late. You are just normally here a lifetime before me." Lily opened the door and hit on the lights. This was her new favorite place. It always smelled so good. Alice put her coffee behind the counter and started changing out the water for the cut flowers. "So, crazy about that fire at the Silvers' Hotel, right? I heard that the rescue helicopter got someone off the roof. It's a miracle that no one died. It's shut now of course, all scandal about their fire safety…" Alice rambled on as Lily pulled out the documents for the shipment. She nodded along and gave some "Uh huh, crazy" responses to Alice. Checking her watch, she noted that the shipment should be arriving at any moment.

Alice had finished changing the water and was now sipping her coffee behind the counter. "So, are the new orchids and succulents coming today?" she asked. Lily nodded, "Yes, and aloe vera too. Actually, Alice, could you do me a huge favor and sort out the order for today with Dave, when he comes in at 11? Some things sprung up on me and I will have to go home." Alice put down her coffee and looked curiously at Lily. "Sure, that is no problem…. Are you okay though? Something is up with you…." Lily looked at Alice and blushed. "Yeah, all is fine, really." Then Alice jumped up smiling. "It's a boy, isn't it?!" Lily's blush darkened and she spluttered, "Whaaat?! What are you on about?" Alice laughed, "Oh my God, it totes is! You didn't get enough sleep, you come in all dressed up pretty, well, prettier than you normally do, you hoody monster. You are on another planet, deep in thought. Am I right?" Lily's shoulders dropped in exasperation. Alice had her pegged. Just then, a truck pulled up outside. "Oh look, it's the shipment. What a perfect distraction from this incredibly awkward interrogation with my wonderful employee." Lily smirked at Alice and turned on her heel. "What's his naaaaame?!" Alice called out as Lily shut the door and greeted the delivery man, signing the papers and directing him where to leave the boxes.

…

After giving instructions on prices for the new plants and artfully dodging all of Alice's questions, Lily was now on her way back home. Her worries had returned and she was anxious about the talk Jet wanted. Maybe he didn't want to continue with her…. 'I mean, life as a cyborg is hard enough, without dealing with some sort of messed up cyborg…' Lily opened the front door, hung her bag and jacket and kicked off her shoes. "Hey! How was work?" Jet's voice startled her slightly. She made her way to the kitchen and found him on the sofa. All the dishes had been washed and put away. He smiled at her and reached forward as if to stand, but winced slightly as his injured leg moved.

"Hey, stay there," she whispered as she went over to him. He took her hands and pulled her gently onto the sofa. "Thank you for breakfast, it was so good!" he told her and kissed her, his hand reaching up to her face. Lily pulled away when his fingers touched her cheek. Jet looked confused, "What's wrong, Lily?"

Lily hunched her shoulders and fidgeted with her fingers. "Um, Jet. I am sorry about last night. I feel so awkward about it. It's not fair for you to have to deal with my issues, you hardly know me… It's even worse for you to see them. How can you share a bed with me? This happens almost every night. I can't stand it." Her voice cracked. Jet put an arm around and pulled her in close, "Hey, it's okay. Don't worry. I am not going anywhere. Well, I can't go anywhere." She looked at him, giving him a weak smile. "Look, even without my injury, I'd still be here. I want to be here with you. We both have bad histories, Lily. We can talk them out, if you like. I sometimes have rough nights too. Until we know why or how I can see into your mind, I will do my best to not let it happen, okay? I can't imagine you are comfortable with that aspect." Lily cuddled a little closer to him, "Yeah, it's a weird feeling. Maybe we will talk about what happened sometime. I still feel like it's very fresh in my mind, but I do not feel ready to open up those wounds. Saying it makes it real." Jet nodded. "I understand what you mean there. I am here for you, whatever you choose. We can put this behind us, okay?" Lily squeezed him a little tighter. "Thank you, Jet. You have no idea what this means to me."

Jet looked down at her, nestled into his side. He moved in order to turn towards her, gently lowering his leg down to give him more room. "Lily, you have no idea what this means to ME." He stated, causing her to move back a little and look at him. "We are all messed up and your past is not going to drive me away. Heck, I even told you about the knife fight I was in. I don't even know if that guy survived….." Jet's voice waivered, slightly. "I have never felt close to anyone, ever. You are the only person I feel like I could ever open up to. Maybe we have the bond to thank for that, maybe luck, maybe… maybe whatever, I don't care what it is. All my life, I have only seen dysfunctional people ruin anything good that comes there way. I am not going to let anything ruin what we have, and that is a promise I am making to you. Don't ever feel like I have to deal with your issues. Being… being here with you is the best thing that ever happened to me." Lily looked at Jet, wide eyed. Then her gazed softened and she took his hands, gently rubbing them. It seemed like it took a great deal for him to say all this.

"Lily, I only wish I had met you sooner. It's crazy to think that we are only here because of the Cyborg project. We have only just met, so it also seems crazy to be spilling my guts to you like this…. But, I have seen other people go on and on without telling each other how they feel… I feel like you and I have something. I want to see where that something goes, do you?" Lily smiled at him. "Yes, absolutely!" and with that she threw her arms around him. Jet hugged her back fiercely. "Can I call you.. call my girl, Lily?" He asked, hesitantly. She nuzzled into his neck, smiling ear to ear. "For sure, just as long as I get to call you Firecracker, Firecracker," she giggled. Jet laughed and kissed her deeply. "It's a deal. I just need to work on a nickname for you!"

…

D'AWWWWWW SNUGGLE WUGGLE LOVEY DOVEY. Is it too much? I don't know, I am a bit extra about everything. Review pleeeezzzzzzz. I LOVE REVIEWS.

Also! I threw some sketches I did of Lily on Deviant art lol. Sketch is a strong word, more like doodles in pen. I don't have technology cos I am a dope. Just to give an idea of what's in my brain. Gave her freckles again cos FRECKLES YAAASSSS. Here: cardboardcalla on deviantart SINCE LINK NOT WORK UHHHHHH


	14. Chapter 13: The Sweet Pea

Author's note: Stats are up! Who's out there?! Write to meeeee. I need attention weeeep.

…..

Chapter 13:

…..

Jet and Lily spent the rest of their day discussing plans for the meet up with the other 00 Cyborgs. Jet had made contact with Doctor Gilmore again, to tell him that he wished for Lily to join them on their next adventure… or adventures. "You need not even ask, 002, 0014 is welcome to join us. The more help the better. More importantly, we are all family now." Jet smiled at his warm words. Finally, things were falling into place. He had been growing restless in New York and craved new missions. Now, he would have Lily by his side, and the thought of this helped him feel more grounded, like he had a purpose.

The confirmation of Lily joining the team led to some other issues to be dealt with.

\- A replacement worker for her florist shop

\- Someone to take care of the house left to her by Professor Ryan

Now, she did not really need someone in the house. It could simply be locked up. Lily thought of giving Dave the manager position in the store, but he was still just a student, like Alice. They were both capable people, but they had other commitments such as university study. She could not close the store and cut off their pay either. Lily sat back on the sofa pondering, absent mindedly running her finger along the top of her coffee cup. She had already posted an advert online; perhaps someone suitable would apply for the job. The only unsettling aspect was the short notice. As soon as Jet recovers, they would be off on their adventure, leaving only about a week to have everything sorted.

Jet was deep in thought also. He had proposed the idea of leaving to Lily, and now felt he had left her in an awkward position. Leaving for him was easy for he had no contract on his apartment or odd jobs. It was as simple as packing up and meeting the team. The only downside of leaving for him was having to say goodbye to Jimmy… 'Man, I will miss that kid…. I hope he and his mom will be alright… wait…..' Jet sat up straighter, an idea suddenly dawned on him.

"Lily! I know someone for your store! Cathy! Jimmy's mom." Lily looked over at Jet and raised an eyebrow. "Really? How so?" Jet put down his cup of coffee, grinning. "Well, I do know she works like a horse, had two or three jobs on the go. She is pretty much the manager of the coffee shop she works in. She also has a job in the Silvers' Hotel. Well, had a job. Guess whenever it reopens… Anyways, she is a single mom, very headstrong. Maybe she could be an option?" Lily thought for a moment. "Well, you seem to know her well. My only other option is interviewing strangers off the street, and to be honest I don't even have a clue how to interview someone for this job. I mean, I just fell into all this myself. It's a good option, Jet! Listen, why not invite her and Jimmy over for dinner this evening? We can broach the subject then." Lily grabbed her phone off the coffee table to dial Cathy. "Imma dial and hand it over to you, okay?" Jet nodded and took the phone from her. The dial tone only rang twice before Cathy picked up, "Hello?" Jet cleared his throat, "Hello, Cathy, it's Jet. How are you?" The tiniest gasp escaped Cathy. "Oh, Jet! Hi! Yeah, I am good thanks, how are you?" Jet nodded to himself, hating small talk. "I am good. Is there any chance you are free tonight? You and Jimmy? To come over to Lily's house for dinner." Jet waited out the pause on Cathy's side. "Umm, yes. That would be nice. Jimmy has been asking me a million times a day to see you. What time and what address?" Jet looked over at Lily, pointing to his wrist. Lily motioned back 7. "7, is that okay?" he asked. Lily had pulled out a piece of paper to scribble down the address and showed it to Jet. He then told Cathy the address. "Yeah, that's the street. The house with the roses outside it, number 53. Uh huh, okay! See you then!"

Jet handed the phone back to Lily. "Great, that's settled then. What will we cook? Ohhh look at us. Power couple, already throwing out dinner invites!" she beamed at him and made her way over to the pantry to see what she had in stock. "Well, I am not too great at cooking, so I am not sure how much of a hand I can be," Jet responded sheepishly. Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Ah, no worries. Maybe pasta? Just something easy. Ouuu, I could whip some some cake too." Jet raised his brow at her, "Wow, you really are a domestic goddess, huh?" Lily laughed at his statement. "Nah, just got a few dishes up my sleeve. I rarely bake anymore because eating a cake by myself is a bit sad, as well as very unhealthy." She pulled out a pack of pasta and few other containers. "Looks like we are set. We got a few hours to go too. Mind if I take a nap? Feel like I have been running on empty." Jet stretched in his seat. "You know, that sounds like a great idea. Here?" he tapped on the sofa. Lily made her way over and pulled out a blanket from a basket beside the sofa. She reached again for her phone and set an alarm to ring in two hours. The two fell asleep quickly, curled up. No bad dreams disturbed their sleep this time.

….

At about 10 to 7, Lily was stirring the pasta sauce at the stove and Jet was making a mess putting an icing coat on the lemon cake at the table. The bolognaise was almost ready, filling the house with a delicious aroma. Lily turned away from the stove to see Jet with his fingers in his mouth. The icing was lopsided on the cake and falling onto the table. "Hey, don't ruin your appetite fillin' up on sugar!" she scolded him, holding up the wooden spoon. "Haha, you would give any Italian mother a run for her money, Lily!" Lily laughed, raising up her shoulders, gesturing her left hand to him, thumb and fingers touching, "Eh, Jet, you tryna ruin your appetite? Here I am slaving over a hot stove for nuttin'?!" Jet raised his hands in mock gesture as well, "Wha, I'm dying ova here! Did ya go to Roma for the freakin' pasta?!" Lily let out a roar of laughter, "Hey! There's your Italian side! Bellissimo!" Jet shook his head, laughing too. Turning down the heat on the stove, she started arranging the plates on the table. Lily then took the awkward looking cake away from Jet and put it on the counter. "I'll give you and E for effort, bud." Jet scowled at her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

A knock at the door caught their attention. "Must be them!" Lily pulled off her apron and made her way down the hallway. She opened the door to find Cathy and Jimmy, who bolted in past her. "Hello, Ms. Lily! Where is Jet can I see him?!" his words came out a mile a minute. "Hey, Jimmy! Of course, go down the hallway, the kitchen is at the end." Jimmy dashed in, still wearing his coat, calling out, "Thank you!" as he ran. Cathy stood, shaking her head. "I am sorry about that, you'd think we have never visited someone before. Thank you for having us, Lily." Lily smiled broadly up at her (everyone is taller than Lily hehe) "Thank you for coming on such short notice! Can I take your jacket?" Lily took her trench coat. She had only ever seen Cathy in her maid uniform and fluffy pink dressing gown. Tonight she was wearing a lilac blouse and dark grey pants with ankle boots and looked really lovely. She also gifted Lily a bottle of wine, which Lily thanked her for.

The two joined Jet and Jimmy in the kitchen. Jimmy had already climbed up on Jet's lap and was still giving him a hug, telling him how he's a hero. Jet waved awkwardly at Cathy, unable to free his arm properly under Jimmy's bear hug. Cathy smiled at the two. She then looked around the kitchen and living room in surprise. "Oh, Lily, your house is beautiful!" Lily smiled at her, "Thank you. It was left to me, so I cannot take credit for the design. Would you like a glass of water, wine? Both?" Cathy was still looking around in a daze, before she realized she had been asked a question. "Oh, yes, thank you. Um, both? If you are having wine too, that is." Lily took the bottle of white out of the fridge. "Oh, this is a wine household," Lily replied, working the cork out of the bottle, and pouring three glasses. "Jimmy, would you like some soda? Juice? Water?" Jimmy looked up at Lily and smiled, "Juice, please! I am not allowed soda…" he gave a side eye at Cathy. Everyone sat down to dinner, even though it took some convincing to get Jimmy off Jet's lap.

The dinner conversation was mostly taken up with talks of Jet's leg, how he saved Cathy, how she scolded him (impersonation by Jet of course) and how the "doctor" told him "he will need an operation soon" to spare details of the cyborg anatomy from Jimmy. Lily spent time scoping out Cathy, instantly taking a liking to her. She seemed very strong and genuine. Cathy made pleasant conversation with Lily, asking where she grew up, what she studied, and how she knew Jet. She kept her answers fairly vague, although telling Cathy she grew up in the south and studied botany. Artfully, she told Cathy that she met Jet during a training exchange. They worked on a project together and had lost contact after the training. Soon, they will be working together again. Cathy nodded, knowingly.

After clearing the plates away, Lily offered to show Cathy around, giving a wink. Jimmy was busy telling Jet everything that had happened at school. Cathy caught on and followed Lily down the hallway, into another small living-room/study, which was filled with science books belonging to the late Professor Ryan. Lily motioned for Cathy to sit down. "Now, Cathy, I figure you may have some questions for me. I in turn, have a proposition for you," Lily explained, as she pushed out the door, giving them more privacy. Cathy raised her eyebrows, inquisitively. "Well, Lily, I figured you are a cyborg too, right?" asking a question she already knew the answer to. Lily nodded. "Are you and Jet going to be leaving the city soon?" she asked, a little hesitantly. Lily gave a little sigh, "Yes, we don't know for how long yet. We fear that the evil who created us may be up to other plans. We will join with the rest of the team to tackle some problems that have come up. Which brings me to a question for you, Cathy." She took a sip of her wine and continued. "I have a florist shop, which I am the owner and manager of. I need someone to replace me in my absence. I have only recently moved to New York and do not have close friends or family to replace me. My workforce is currently two students, who are wonderful, but cannot commit to a full time job. Would you consider taking a manager position at my store? Jet sang your praises with managing the coffee shop among other jobs." Lily finished and looked at Cathy hopefully. Cathy was stunned into silence.

"I know this is sudden, but so too is our leave from New York. I have a few days that I could train you in, and Alice and Dave who work there are very helpful. Would you consider it?" Cathy took a sip of her glass and smiled at Lily. "Honestly, I am in shock! Would I be able for it? It sounds great, I imagine the idea of working with plants and flowers would be a nice change of pace from what I already do. For how long would it be?" she asked, now sounding excited.

Lily thought for a moment. "Well, if all goes well for you, and I am sure it will, I guess it's an indefinite contract. I was thinking of hiring someone else anyways, before the move came up. I don't know when we will return, but that would not affect your job. You clearly have plenty of life experience, from what Jet told me, and at the end of the day, running a small business just comes down to common sense." Cathy smiled brightly at Lily. "Then I will take it! Thank you so much, this is so unexpected." Lily clinked her glass with Cathy. "Then let's start tomorrow, how about we meet there at 9am? I can introduce you to Alice and Dave, and you can shadow me for the day. Then we can talk finances and all that there. Thank you so much, Cathy. I did not want to have to resort to closing the place during my absence; you are really helping me out." Cathy blushed slightly and the two went back to the kitchen to Jet and Jimmy.

As soon as Lily skidded into the kitchen, Jet looked at her with a raised brow. "She said yes!" Lily announced. Jet smiled broadly. "Ah, yes! That is great!" Cathy giggled at their enthusiasm while Jimmy looked on, completely confused. "What's going on? Yes to what, mom?" Cathy settled herself down by Jimmy. "Well, Lily is giving me a job managing her florist shop. Won't that be nice? It's even closer to home than the coffee shop, so we'll see each other more," Cathy explained, ruffling his hair. Jimmy jumped up, and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Yay, mom! That is so great! Now we won't have to worry about the eviction anymore!" Jimmy giggled, squeezing her tightly. There was no way that Jet or Lily didn't hear that and Cathy hushed Jimmy, her face turning scarlet.

A light bulb went on in Lily's head. "Um, Cathy? You know, I am leaving the house here, empty for at least a couple of months. Maybe longer. Why don't you stay here while myself and Jet are out of town?" Cathy looked like she would fall off her seat. "Whaaaat? Jet? You are leaving town?! No!" Jimmy howled. Cathy shushed him again, "Wait, Jimmy, we'll discuss that later. Let the grown-ups talk." She turned towards Lily, her face still glowing red. "Lily, you can't be serious!" Lily shrugged and smiled. "Why not? I was just gonna leave this place locked up. Are you renting your current apartment?" Cathy nodded shly. "Well then, move in here. There are two bedrooms, two studies, storage rooms, and all in all, it's pretty big for New York. All you have to worry about are the utilities while here, and as far as I know, most of them are paid up for the next couple of months. This way, it's safer for the house, rather than leaving it empty." Lily went on, trying to convince her.

Cathy wiped her eyes as tears were threatening to spill. "Oh Lily, you are being too kind…." Lily shook her head, "I am not, this deal is also for my benefit. Look, this house just fell into my possession. It's no more a home to me than New York is. Take it. I am giving you the job and house so I don't have to shut them down, you are the one being kind to me!" Jet looked from Cathy to Lily. He really appreciated her honesty in this moment, she was not putting on any act. He turned his attention to Cathy, who was now biting a fingernail. She looked down at her son. "Well, Jimmy, what do you think? You are the man of our family, would you like to live here for a while?" she asked, looking around the room. Jimmy's eyes lit up. "Are you kidding? I'd love to! It's super nice and big. Mom, you would be great at the flower shop. No more all night work!" he announced and threw up his arms. A smile spread over Cathy's lips and she looked back at Jet and Lily. "Thank you so much, for giving us this chance. I won't let you down." Jet leaned back in his chair, smiling at Cathy and then turning to Lily, "See, I told you it was a good idea!" Lily reached out and ruffled his hair, "I never doubted you, Firecracker! I think this calls for another glass, to celebrate," she announced, making her way back over to the fridge.

However, Jimmy still had some questions. "Jet, Ms. Lily, are you leaving the Bronx? When? Why?" he asked, looking up at Jet. He sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Jimmy, I need to get my knee operated on. My good friend, who is a doctor, will do the surgery. Then I will stay with him and some other friends for a while, with Lily. We will leave in a few days. But it won't be forever, we will definitely come back to New York. And we can keep in touch while I am gone, don't worry." Jimmy listened carefully and sniffed back some tears. "Promise you'll call or write, okay Jet?" he asked determinedly. Jet patted his head. "For sure, buddy. I promise." He responded softly.

….

Lily went to see Cathy and Jimmy out sometime after 10pm. They confirmed again to meet at 9am tomorrow for Cathy's first day at the Sweet Pea. Saying goodnight, and another million thank yous, Lily shut the door behind them and made her way back to Jet. She joined him on the sofa, snuggling up to his side. "Well done, Lily. Looks like you sorted everything out." Lily smiled and kissed him softly, "All thanks to you, Jet. I just need to break the news to Alice and Dave tomorrow. Will your team arrive for you tomorrow sometime?" Jet nodded, "Yeah, probably tomorrow night." Lily yawned and stretched her legs. "How about we get an early night tonight then?" She said, as she stood up, reaching out a hand to help him up. "Sure, I am pretty beat too." And with that, they made their way down the hallway, Lily under his shoulder, supporting him, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

…

Author's note: Yuhhhhhhhhhhh, tying up lose ends! I feel like the story was quite slow, maybe some action will come up soon? Or drama? Or death and destruction? WHO KNOWS.

Love to all my viewers, readers, lurkers. KISSES FOR YOU. Drop an emoji or love letter in the review section. It costs nothing but makes my heart skip a beat! (seriously) XOXOX

Also, check out pics of Lily by searching cardboardcalla on deviantart!


	15. Chapter 14: Cyborg, Interrupted

Author's note: Is it getting boring?! I'M WORRIED.

….

Chapter 14:

….

Cathy stood on the pavement outside the Sweet Pea florist shop. It was only 8.45am but she had preferred to be early than run the risk of being delayed. Just like the night before, she had some trouble choosing an outfit to wear. Normally, she was in a uniform for work and rarely went out with the need of wearing something 'nice'. Today she had free reign but decided on stay on the safe side and selected a white button down shirt and black pants with her ankle boots. She had already dropped Jimmy off at school. She smiled thinking of how he wished her luck on her first day. Taking a sip of her takeaway coffee, she began thinking of how lucky she was at the way things turned out. Getting a chance of a new job was one thing, but a place to live rent free for at least a few months was another level altogether. Cathy thought of how much money they could save. Perhaps she will be able to move herself and Jimmy into a much nicer place in time. She took another sip of coffee. Not much of a caffeine lover, she felt like she needed it after feeling a bit foggy this morning after the wine at Lily's house. Cathy pondered her meeting with the young woman. It amazed how she had just met Lily, and she already helped her so much. Cathy had friends for years that just disappeared from her life as soon as split up from Jimmy's father. Just go to show, people can be fickle as well also wonderful.

"Morning, Cathy!" She turned to see Lily, walking spritely towards her. She was wearing a white t-shirt under a brown leather jacket, blue jeans, and navy plimsolls. Cathy now felt awkwardly overdressed. Lily also carried two paper cups of coffee. "Ah, looks like you beat me to the coffee!" she smiled brightly at Cathy. "Good morning, Lily, how are you?" Lily pulled out her keys to open the door. "I'm really good, thanks! Ready to start the day? Welcome to the Sweet Pea!" and with that, Lily led her inside.

The morning passed quickly. Lily supplied Cathy with a florist apron and acquainted her with a mini set of tools for cutting and snipping plants. They went through setting up the cashier, using cash or card, how to search for different plants on the data base, including setting up shipment orders. Cathy was a quick learner, so it did not take her long, though she still took notes now and then. Lily pulled out several folders with records of every plant in the store along with care instructions. There were even notes attached with extra information describing different problems. Cathy looked at Lily with some slight terror. Lily giggled, "Yeah, I am a bit OCD about organizing. You can take these home with you to look through, if you like. But we tend to have the same problems with things like over-watering and too much sunlight. So, I attached photos too, so that you'll recognize any problems. Afterall, I had to learn as went with this. Botany is very different from actual plant care." Cathy breathed a sigh of relief. There was a ton of information, but she knew that reading about plants was a far cry from cleaning hotel toilets.

They took a break at 12, after Lily went through the cut flowers and arranging different bouquets. Again, she had more photos and lists of different papers and ribbons for decoration. There were also a handful of customers, so Cathy was able to shadow Lily as she dealt with sales. As they sat down with more coffee and some snacks, they were able to talk about non-flower related topics. Lily inquired about Jimmy and his school, happy to learn that he could pass by the florist on his way home. Cathy also confided in her the problems with Jimmy's father running out and how she was in a custody battle to get child benefit from him, which was only fair. Cathy learned about how Lily got the florist shop and house, and her cyborg powers and to Lily's surprise, seemed unfazed. "I guess it's because of all the stories Jet passed onto Jimmy, I still kind of feel like it's not real. Though I recall being frightened when you seemed to appear out of thin air and disappear again. So, are you looking forward to having more adventures with the team?" Lily gave a weak smile and took a sip of coffee, choosing her words carefully.

"Well, I never went on any adventures. I was just kept at the testing base, then sent capture Jet and the others. Hopefully, I will have some adventures of my own choosing coming up. It is exciting to think about what lies ahead, and I will have Jet beside me, so I feel like it's the right decision." She looked down at the coffee and smiled to herself, a slight blush creeping across her face. "Ah, I sensed there was something between you too," Cathy smiled warmly at her. Lily's blush deepened. "He is a wonderful man, so brave and passionate. Though it's a bit late for me to say that, I didn't warm to him at first, but now all his actions make sense. He is also great with kids. If Jimmy's father was half the man Jet is, well, it would have been a very different story. It's clear you two are well suited, he is head over heels for you." Cathy smiled knowingly. "I noticed the way he is around you the first time I met you on the hotel roof." Lily's eyes grew wide, and her face was now completely flushed. "Sorry, I don't mean to embarrass you!" Cathy panicked. Lily shook her head, "No, no, it's fine! Well, with Jet and I, it all happened so fast. But I guess…. When you know, you know, right?" Cathy nodded, a flash of sorrow cut across her expression. Lily guessed it was the thought of her ex.

"You are right; he is certainly a passionate one. Oh, and he is crazy about Jimmy. He clearly has a way with kids," Lily continued. Cathy nodded, "Oh yes. Do you want to have children someday?" Now it was Lily's turn to feel the sorrow. Her shoulders dropped slightly. "Um… Yes. I do. But I cannot. During my…. My change….. um, I cannot have babies." Cathy felt like she was now sitting on top of the elephant in the room. She wanted to crawl under the table. She cursed herself, realizing that was far too personal a question to ask anyone, not a mind someone who was not fully human. Lily noticed her distress. "Oh, it's okay. It's not right, but it's okay. Just something I have to deal with, don't feel bad." She reached out and patted Cathy's hand. "Anyways," Lily checked her watch, "we need to discuss some of your contract details." Cathy sighed, thankful of the change of subject and listened to Lily's proposal details, accepting them then and there without discussion. She was over the moon with her pay rise and better working hours.

…

At 2pm, Alice and Dave entered the florist shop. Lily introduced the Flower Child, dressed once again in a floaty, floral ensemble. Dave also carried a hipster air, with large grey glasses, a stylish beard, and fun outfit of an orange button down shirt, grey pants, and brown shoes with socks that had little cacti on them peeking through. Lily explained that Cathy was the new manager in training and would be working full time, while they continue part time with their studies. Lily then went on to explain that she would be leaving soon, perhaps even by the end of the week. Alice and Dave were shocked at the short notice news, and Alice made her vow on having a going away party. Lily settled it with a pinky promise.

At 2.30pm, Lily left to go home. She wanted to spend time with Jet before his team arrived, and also figured it was best for Cathy to have time to bond with Alice and Dave. She enjoyed the talks with Cathy, and realized that if she hadn't been leaving, the two would have probably become good friends, considering how easy it was for them to chat about a range of subjects, even personal issues. However, one thought was bouncing around in Lily's head in time with her feet hitting the pavement; kids. 'I wonder are the rest of the cyborgs the same…. Surely they are?' She wondered if she should bring up the issue with Jet. As she made her way up the steps to her house, she dismissed it from her mind, figuring it was too heavy of a topic for now. They didn't get to talk much over breakfast this morning, as she had woken up a little late. Clicking the front door shut behind her, she heard Jet call out, "Hey, welcome home! How did it go with Cathy?" She smiled to herself, "Good to be home! It went really well, I think she will be just fine. Heck, if I have been winging it all this time, then it should not be any problem for her," Lily continued the conversation from the hallway to the living-room. Jet was on the sofa, his guitar propped up beside him. He beamed at her as she walked in. "Hi, beautiful…. Hey, what's wrong?"

Lily's eyed him cautiously, 'How can he pick up on this so easily?' She tried a smile, "Nothing's wrong, why do you ask?" Jet looked her up and down. "Dunno, you seem like you are carrying something that is bothering you. Did something happen?" Lily pulled at her t-shirt. Guess she was an open book to him now. "Umm, well, something awkward came up with Cathy, actually." She continued, as she sauntered over to join him on the sofa. Jet swung his arm up on the back of the sofa, creating room for her. He waited for her to continue. Lily sat down beside him, doing her usual hunched shoulders posture that she does when something is worrying her. "Cathy was talking about how great you are with kids. You are, I agree," Jet looked a little surprised. Lily gave him a sad little smile. "Then she asked me if I want kids someday…. Well, I said I do but then had to explain that I cannot, because of the advancements they did. They basically shut down my reproductive system…" Lily breathed deeply and Jet placed a hand on her shoulder. "I always thought having kids was a given, that I would have a family someday. I came from a big family myself… I just assumed… I cried and cried when I found out. I don't think I can cry anymore. It is what it is. I also assume that…. You and the rest, you can't have kids too, right?" Lily searched his eyes and Jet let out a sigh. "It depends," he responded flatly.

Lily turned around to him fully. "It depends?" Jet looked at her with sad eyes. "I don't know everyone's story. We must have all asked Doctor Gilmore at some point. So this has to stay between us. I know that 004 cannot have kids, because so much of him is artificial now. 009 can, and he told me 003 can too. I am not sure about the others." Lily felt tingles in her stomach. "Jet?... Can…. Can you have kids?" Jet head dropped and he looked at her from under his hair. He sighed deeply. "Yeah. I can," he whispered. He then shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the look on her face.

He felt the sofa cushions move, as Lily dropped back into the backrest, letting out a disheartened sigh. He cautiously turned to look at her. She stared ahead blankly. "I am sorry, Lily," he whispered. She narrowed her eyes, focusing on the blank wall in front. "Yeah, everyone is sorry," she muttered bitterly. Jet cringed at the tone of her voice. "Why me? Why did someone decide that I wasn't robbed enough, but to take away my right to have babies too? Was it just the luck of the draw?" Lily's voice rose as she got to her feet. "Lily, I-" but he was cut off by her whipping around and driving her fist straight through the wall behind the sofa. Jet jumped in his seat in shock. He looked up Lily, and was a taken back by the dark expression on her face and her shaking frame. He knew this look. He saw himself in her.

Lily's face quickly softened. She pulled her fist out of the wall, and dropped her arm back to her side. Jet could see the tiny scratches on her hand starting to close up and heal. Lily looked down at Jet. "Sorry, I just….. Lost control. I had to get that off my chest. I am sorry you had to see that." Her voice shook. She turned and slumped back down on the sofa. Looking back at her, he could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. He threw his arms around her, hugging her softly. "Don't worry, I have punched one too many holes in walls myself." Lily forced out a small laugh, "Yeah, but it's not exactly good practice. I haven't done that since the base…." Her voice trailed off. They sat in silence for a moment.

"Jet? I know it's too early to ask but….What does that mean for us? I saw you with Jimmy. You are basically like a dad to him. If we stay together…. I…. I can't give you tha-t" Lily's voice cracked. She sniffled back some tears. Jet squeezed her tightly and then pulled back, still holding her shoulders. "What did I tell you yesterday? Being here with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I will not let anything ruin it. It's just you and me, okay? If we ever live a life peaceful enough to have a family, we'll figure that out when the time comes." Jet's own words surprised him. They sounded so mature. Lily stared into his deep brown eyes. His words settled on her, filling her with hope. The dread in the pit of her stomach started to fade. She blinked away the tears threatening to fall and smiled at Jet. She raised her hands to cup his face, and looked into his eyes. "I don't deserve you, Jet," she whispered. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Lily, you are talking nonsen-" she cut him off with a kiss. He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Her hands moved into his hair, tugging slightly. His hands moved under the back of her shirt, caressing her skin. He then pulled her up on top of him, so that she straddled him, and pulled her in tight to his hips. They continued kissing deeply, hands roaming up and down. He pulled her closer and she gasped, feeling him press harder against her. Jet tugged her shirt up and over her head, running his hands down her front, causing her to moan. Lily in turn lifted up and pulled off his black t-shirt, revealing his slim, muscular frame. Her hands glided down his chest and she locked eyes with him, her breathing heavy. He pulled her in close to him, his hands moving down her lower back, squeezing her and trailing kisses down her front. Lily arched her back and moaned, her fingernails digging into his shoulders. Jet groaned slightly. He reached up to her face and pulled her down, crushing his lips on hers once again.

Then, Lily's phone began to ring. They let it ring out, continuing their kissing. Jet's hand moved up to undo her bra strap when her phone rang again. Lily sighed and pulled out her phone and noticed the long number. "Jet! It's a Japanese number!" she gasped. He looked up at her, annoyance and regret written across his face. "Damn it," he muttered, releasing his grip on her.

Lily cleared her throat and answered, "Hello? 0014 speaking. Yes, hello Doctor Gilmore, so glad you called, no no, we were not busy…" Jet crossed his arms in a sulk and Lily carefully moved off his lap. "Umm, haha yeah, it's good to be alive! Okay… yes… Oh, you are already in New York? Right, out by Hempstead Bay, in the Dolphin? Okay, I'm guessing it will take us about 30 minutes to get out there to meet you? Great, see you soon." Lily hit the call end on her phone and looked over at Jet. He just stared back at her. Lily started giggling and Jet joined in too, sighing heavily. She leaned over, giving him a kiss. "Shall we go?" Jet kissed her back. "Sure, sooner I get my leg fixed, the sooner we can pick up where we left off."

…

Author's note: Guuuuuu! What do you think of Cathy and Lily as BFFs?! Ohhh writing love scenes is so much fun, I just hope it's not cringey! Thanks for reading, lurkers, my one reviewer, and other lost souls that stumble upon this. How is it? What needs changing? KISSESSSSSSS! Xxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 15: No Fireworks

Author's note: This is a long chapter…. Well, long for me. Gonna try and keep the chapters this length or even longer in future!

…..

Chapter 15/16

….

Jet and Lily looked out over Hempstead Bay. The sun was beginning to set, creating dazzling slivers of light on the choppy waves. Jet pointed a finger to the left, where the Dolphin ship broke the surface. A small submarine then emerged close to the dock where they were standing. The top opened up and 009 hopped out, wearing his red uniform. "002! 0014!" he called out, waving. "Stay there, I will help," and in a flash, he was beside them. "How are you doing 002?" he asked. Jet nodded his head, "I am doing alright." 009 then looked at Lily. "0014, it's so good to see you again," he greeted her warmly. "Likewise, 009!" Lily smiled brightly at him. He took Jet's arm and supported him. With Lily and 009 on either side of him, they jumped down onto the sub and entered through the hatch door. 009 sat back down at the control and he steered them back to the Dolphin ship. "Why did you call it the Dolphin?" Lily asked. Jet rolled his eyes and 009 laughed. "It was 003's idea. I think it was just a joke to annoy 002, but it stuck!" Lily giggled and looked out into the deep, seeing the belly of the Dolphin come into view. A valve door opened and the little sub entered, the door shutting behind them. Once the water drained out, 009 and Lily worked together again to help Jet out of the sub. Exiting out the top, they were greeted by the whole 00 team and Doctor Gilmore.

"002! 0014!" they clamored all at once. Lily gave everyone a wave with her free hand. Professor Gilmore stood forward, "Welcome home, 002. 0014, great to see you, we are all looking forward to catching up with you, but we need to get 002's leg looked at right away." 004 jumped up beside them. "Hi, 0014, myself and 009 will bring the prodigal son to Doctor Gilmore's lab," 004 explained, receiving a glare from Jet. Lily looked up at Jet and slowly released her arm from around his waist. He quickly pulled her back and gave her shoulder a squeeze, looking down at her. Lily rested her hand on his chest, "I will see you after the surgery, okay?" she whispered. Jet pulled her closer to his side and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for everything. I will see you soon, on two good legs," he said quietly, giving her a wink. Lily smiled up at him. Meanwhile 009 and 004 looked on wide-eyed. 003 raised her hand to her mouth, blushing. 007 and 006 hugged each other swooning and cried out, "Awwwwww!" Doctor Gilmore chuckled. 008 and 005 exchanged amused looks. "HEY! KNOCK IT OFF YOU LOT!" Jet snapped, his face now glowing. Pink spread across Lily's cheeks at the attention. Jet let her go and allowed 004 to support him, still glaring at the smirking silver haired cyborg. As they walked away with Doctor Gilmore, Lily could hear 004 teasing Jet, "Sonny, I think it's time we had the talk….." "SHUT UP OLD MAN!" Lily jumped down to join the rest of the 00 team. "Let's go to the common area and catch up, shall we?" 003 offered.

Sat with a cup of coffee in front of her, Lily explained her story to the rest of the team. 004 and 009 had also joined the group as Doctor Gilmore worked on Jet's leg. Lily told them everything, from escaping the destroyed base up to finding Jet on the hotel roof after he rescued Cathy. "And so, Je- I mean, 002 called you to ask about fixing his leg. He also asked Doctor Gilmore if I could join your next adventure, and I here I am!" Lily finished. "What a stroke of luck that you happened to be in the right place and found 002! You couldn't write it!" 007 exclaimed. "Yeah, this bond you created with 002 is really interesting, certainly offers some advantages," 005 added. "Well, I am glad another girl is joining the team. I am tired of being outnumbered," 003 stated cheerfully. Lily smiled at her. "So, what will happen with your business now, 0014?" 006 inquired. Lily took a sip of her coffee and answered him, "Well, the luck continues. Cathy, the lady Jet saved, is going to take over as manager while I am absent. I trained her in today and checked in with the other co-workers. They said she is doing a great job already, probably better than me!"

Just then, the door opened and Doctor Gilmore walked in. "How is 002 doing?" 004 asked, beating Lily to it. 009 hopped up and pulled out a chair for him. Doctor Gilmore sat down with a sigh. "It was a bit difficult but he will be fine. He will probably be asleep for the next 12 hours or so, in order for his systems to reset. Also, he shouldn't to fly for a bit. We'll have to run some tests once he is awake." Lily sighed with relief, "Thank you so much, Doctor Gilmore." He looked at her and nodded. "Glad to have you on the team, 0014. Funnily, I had left the baby monitor in my lab, so I heard your story while I was working on 002. I am terribly sorry to hear of your loss, but it sounds like otherwise life has been going well for you. I can't thank you enough for finding 002. We all worried about him." Doctor Gilmore told her, his calm voice making Lily smile. "It seems like you had a pretty positive effect on him, 0014. He was a wreck after the base. He is much happier and lighter now. Still a hothead, but what can you do," 004 added, smiling at her. Lily blushed, wondering what they had discussed about her in the lab.

007 rested his chin in his hands and slid his elbows out on the table, fluttering long eyelashes at 0014, "Soooo 0014, tell us about how you managed to tame the beast we affectionately refer to as Grumpy McGrumpson?" The other cyborgs and Professor Gilmore chuckled. Lily laughed and waggled a finger at 007. "Nu-huh, a lady never shares such secrets," she responded with a wink. "Pffffttt," 007 pouted. "Nevermind, 007, we'll have our fun once he comes to," 006 smirked and patted 007's arm. "Do you two have a death warrant?" 008 asked, smiling. Lily giggled at the banter at the table, and the checked her watch. It was now almost 10.30pm. "So, when do you plan on leaving New York?" she asked, not directing her question at anybody in particular. Professor Gilmore made a hum. "Ideally tomorrow in the afternoon or evening would be best. It gives me a chance to run some tests on 002 before we go further west." Lily nodded. "Okay, then I better get back to my house and start some packing. Cathy will be doing a house-sit while we, I mean I are… am absent… yeah, I gotta pack." Lily felt her face burn again. 007 fluttered outrageous lashes at her. "Awww, 'we' you have witchcraft in your lips, 0014!" he announced in a dramatic voice. The others gazed up at her, sparkly eyed and smiling too. Lily threw up her arms, "Y'all are way too much! 009, save me from this madness, I need to get back to the docks!" she tried to sound serious, but couldn't hold back the chuckles too.

….

009 left Lily back at the dock. She asked him to call her if there were any issues with Jet. She left a note by his bedside before she left, stating that she would be back before he woke up. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully, asides from a few wires connected to his leg. Lily felt a little bit guilty leaving him, but given the short notice, she needed to get the house ready before Cathy and Jimmy moved in. She called Cathy on the way home, and asked if she could work part time tomorrow with Dave. Cathy accepted gladly and Lily told her that the house would be free for her to move in tomorrow night or the day after, and she would drop the keys in at the florist for her. Hanging up, Lily smiled to herself. Her mind wandered to the memory of her and Jet on the sofa before they received the call from Doctor Gilmore. Her face warmed, thinking of Jet's hands on her, pulling her closer… 'OH! I gotta try and fix that hole in the wall. Damn it!' Lily continued cursing herself as she walked up the steps to her house. 'I need to be more careful, I really don't know my strength anymore…'

….

At about 2am, Lily decided to call it quits on her packing and moving items. She selected a few basic items to bring with her on the journey, just enough to fit in a small suitcase. She moved most of her own possessions into a storage room. A rough wall filler job along with a poster covered up the hole she punched in the wall. She wrote out some lists for Cathy such as details on the security, electricity, internet, the weird leaky pipe under the kitchen sink….. Lily stifled a yawn and put the pen down. She dragged herself up to her upstairs bathroom to shower. Undressing, she caught sight of the pink surgery lines running crisscross around her back and torso in the mirror. She ran a finger over one, curving along her hip. Jet had some scars too, though his were gray in color. Stepping into the shower, Lily let the scalding water drown out her thoughts.

….

Jet awoke with a start. He sat up on the hospital style bed in Doctor Gilmore's lab, panting. He squeezed his eyes shut, recalling the dream. He was flying over a desert landscape and Lily ran on the sand below him, wearing her navy blue uniform, gold scarf streaming behind her. Suddenly, a huge metallic snake shot out of the sand, coiling around Lily. She screamed out. Jet launched himself at the snake, only for it to shoot a laser at him, cutting his leg. He plummeted to the ground, waking up as his vision went to black. Realizing he was onboard the Dolphin, his breathing calmed. It was just a bad dream. He was fine. Lily was fine too. His eyes focused on the clock, which was illuminated in the dark room. 5.10am. Jet looked down at his leg. He tried moving it. He flexed it this way and that without any problem. He even wiggled his toes, and breathed a sigh of relief. Everything felt fine. He reached down and gently removed the wires behind his knee. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he noticed a white envelope with 'Jet' written in loopy writing propped up beside his pillow. He opened the envelope carefully and read the small note.

 _Hey Firecracker,_

 _Doctor Gilmore told me you would probably be asleep until 10am or so. I will hopefully make it back to the 'Dolphin' before you wake up! He said everything went well with your operation and that he'll do some tests on you tomorrow. I went home to start packing and organizing before Cathy and Jimmy move in. It's going to be weird going to sleep without you… I miss you already._

 _See you soon, I really can't wait._

 _Love, always_

 _Lily_

Jet's heart skipped a beat. He traced a finger over the 'Love, always' and swallowed hard. He breathed deeply and stared at bookcase in front of him. 'She wrote love… Ehh, calm down. Everyone writes love….' Jet shook his head, 'Link, when was the last time you wrote 'love'? Actually, when did you ever write 'love'? This… this means….' Jet felt his stomach somersault and a smile broke across his face. 'Is this what all the fuss it about? I always thought it was something like…. Like fireworks. Or time stopping. Or roses and butterflies. No, no fireworks. It… it just is. It's the most obvious, straightforward, and simple as breathing thing…. When added together, I have only known Lily for a matter of days. But I feel like I have always known her… I am falling in love with her. I need to see her.'

He recalled the conversation he had with 004, 009, and Doctor Gilmore when they brought him to the lab. "Well, we were wondering why we didn't hear from you, 002, looks like you have been busy in the Big Apple," 004 smirked at him. "What? No, we only met, like, three days ago." Jet retorted. "Only three days? You two sure seem cozy together," 009 added. Jet's mouth ran faster than this mind, "Yeah, jealous? How long have you known 003 now and you two are still beating around the bush?" 009 averted his gaze, looking very embarrassed. "I, um, the timing never seems to be right," he replied meekly. 004 gave Jet a nudge. "Hey, we are not trying to make you feel bad, 002. Okay, we are teasing a bit, but really, we are happy for you." Jet relaxed a bit and smiled at him. "Yeah, I am just…. Just not used to it," he turned his head to 009. "Hey, 009, if you really like 003 then you should just tell her. Take it from me, I told Lily straight out. It doesn't have to be about timing."

Jet smiled to himself. 'Boy, I have really grown up in the past week…."

He hopped off the bed, and gingerly placed his weight on his newly repaired leg. There was no pain or discomfort. He dashed to the adjoining bathroom. He splashed water on his face and looked into the mirror. He saw some happy looking fool staring back at him. He chuckled to himself. 'Falling in love? Don't kid yourself, you fell long ago.' His hands gripped the edges of the sink and looked at himself again. Whispering, he tried it out in the mirror. "Lily, I have been feeling… Lily, I lo… We have only known each other a short time but… I Iove you. I love you." He shook shoulders. 'Uh, I sound dumb. I don't have time for this!' Rushing back out to the lab, he pulled on his clothes and shoes, as he was only wearing his underwear when operated on. He made his way towards to the door and stopped. Back tracking, he put Lily's note in the pocket of his jacket. He took a sheet of paper from the desk and scribbled out, "Gone to see 0014. Be back soon. Thanks for fixing me up!" and threw the paper on the bed.

Moving as quiet as a mouse so as to not wake the team, Jet made his way up the deck of the Dolphin. He quietly opened the hatch and climbed up on the deck. It was still pitch black out. He kicked off his shoes, as he didn't want to ruin another pair by blasting his rockets through them. This gave him to plan his route. 'Could I fly all the way to her house? Hmmm… maybe not.' The sound of the hatch opening startled Jet and he turned around, in a defensive stance, barefoot and holding his shoes. 004 peered out at him and then opened the door fully. "002! What are you doing? You shouldn't be out of bed yet!" he hissed, pulling himself up onto the deck. Jet rolled his eyes. 004 stood, arms folded across his chest. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, in a quiet but stern voice.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I am going to see Lily," Jet replied curtly. 004's expression softened slightly. "But she will be back in a few hours, 002. Can't you wait?" Jet turned away, feeling a bit silly. He had no idea how to express himself to 004, nor did he particularly want to. "I don't want to wait. I… want to see her. I can't sleep here knowing she's there." He whispered, looking out towards the docks. 004 sighed and smiled at Jet. "Funny how it becomes so hard to sleep alone after you have shared a bed with someone you love isn't it?" His response startled Jet. "Eh, what? How do you…." His voice trailed off. 004 placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, Jet. I would trade every future night of sleep, just to feel Hilda lay beside me again, even just once… Go." Jet stared at the silvered haired man in disbelief. He couldn't believe he had shared something so intimate with him. "Uh, thanks… Albert," he whispered, placing a hand over his. 004 gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Just be careful with your jets, okay? Just fly to the docks and walk… well, I know you won't walk, you'll run, the rest of the way." Jet nodded and bent his knees slightly. 004 took a step back to give him room. Jet jumped up and his jets started, pushing him up through the cold night air. 004 watched on, smiling. He saw the young man descend onto the docks. He placed a hand on his chest, feeling the ring on a necklace under his shirt. He lowered his head and smiled. Turning on his heel, he and made his way back down into the Dolphin.

Jet felt revitalized after his quick flight. When he sustained the injury in the hotel, the worry had crossed his mind that he wouldn't be able to fly again. Even though the origins of his new talent caused him heartache, the thrill of the actual ability hadn't worn off. He loved flying. His feet now pounded the pavement. He figured using his accelerator so soon after his repair would be pushing his luck. His mind buzzed with thoughts of Lily. Her stormy eyes, wavy hair, her tanned skin…. Her cheeky smile when she ran her smart mouth… her full lips…. her soft thighs…. the freckles on her shoulders… His paced slowed as her turned onto her street. Making his way up the steps, he placed his hand over his heart. Although it was an artificial heart, it still pounded with excitement, and he could feel it, as though it was ready to burst out of his chest. He raised a hand to knock at the door, but it opened before he brought it down.

Lily stood in the entryway, wearing an oversized blue t-shirt and white shorts. Her hair was ruffled, partially covering one eye. She looked up at him in shock. "Je-Jet? How? Your leg?" she asked her voice full of sleep. Her gaze dropped down to his leg, the injury now hidden under his jeans. "I'm fine, indestructible" he whispered, stepping inside, and closing the door behind him. Lily threw her arms around his neck. "Are you crazy? I was going to go back to the ship to see you in a few hours! I left you a note….." she whispered the last part. Jet cupped her face in his hands. "I got your note, and yes, I am crazy. Crazy about you. I missed you too," he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, his heartbeat quickening. Lily cast her gaze down, and placed a hand gently over his heart. "Lily," Jet whispered. She looked back up at him, her own heart beating wildly in her chest. Jet stuttered. The words were there, on the tip of tongue, but he could not get them to form. Lily brought a hand up to his face. She smiled, and nodded. She knew. He smiled back her.

And he kissed her. Again, and again. Every kiss more passionate than the last. She kissed him back fiercely, standing on her tip toes, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Jet bent down and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and as he began walking down the hallway. His jacket, her shirt, and his shoes decorated the floor in their wake…

…..

Author's note: *Takes a cold shower and puts head in the freezer*

Uhhhhh… yeah. Want more? Not sure how I can write this part out! *awkward laughing from freezer*

I feel like this is all cute and slow….. but action is coming! I promise! Maybe in like, after the next chapter :D Shout out to SomeoneForeign. If I could, I'd make you a cyborg uniform :3


	17. Chapter 16: Flower Crowns

Author's note: ALLO!

….

Chapter 16.

….

Jet felt Lily's eyelashes flutter against his collarbone. He had been awake for the past hour, staring up at the ceiling as the morning light slowly lit up the living room. She lay on his chest while he lay on the floor. Cushions were scattered here and there and a blanket twisted around them. They never made it to the bedroom. They didn't even make it to the sofa.

She turned to look up at him as he traced his fingertips in circles on her shoulder. Smiling, she tried to stifle a yawn. He smiled back at her, sleepily and ruffled her already messy hair. She batted his hand away playfully and giggled.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered as his hand trailed down the side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"Love you too, Jet," she whispered back.

It was not the first time they told each other. Through short, rapid breaths, they confessed their love to each other over and over again in the early hours of the morning. Lily recalled placing her hand over his heart in the hallway, several hours ago. She felt the way it beat; wildly like hers. How he crushed his lips on hers. How he picked her up and carried her down the hallway, pausing to push her up against the wall and urgently pulled off her bed clothes. How he set her down in the living room, only for her to pull him down on the floor on top of her. How through grabbing hips, wrists, and legs and finding each other's rhythm - and through her gentle reassurance to his questions of; "Is this okay? Does it… hurt? Is this alright?"- they came together. He pressed his lips to her neck and those three words finally escaped him. "I love you," he whispered. Lily's fingers dug into his shoulders as she moved against him. "I love you too."

"Ready for round two?" he asked with a grin. Lily raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't you mean round seven… or eight?" Jet laughed. "Well, I wasn't keeping count. Guess being a cyborg is a new level of stamina, right?" Lily nodded and smiled. No way could they have done what they did if they were human. She stretched and slowly picked herself up, wrapping the blanket around her. "You need to shower and get back to the Dolphin, or Doctor Gilmore will send a search team out for you. I need to scrub and disinfect the floor here, get to the store, say bye to my people, and drop off the keys for Cathy," Lily listed, tapping on her fingers. Jet threw up his arms in exasperation. "Alright, alright. On one condition though…. Shower together?" Lily smirked and turned towards the door. "Okay, a quick shower," she smiled, dropped the blanket, and sauntered out of the living room.

…..

Jet strolled down the street, heading for the docks. Everything seemed bright and beautiful. He looked up at the buildings around him, smiling and dodging cracks in the sidewalk with a skip in his step. Reaching the docks, he looked around for any people. Not a soul was out at this early hour. He slipped his shoes off and started his jets, flying the short distance back to the Dolphin. He landed on the ship's deck with a thud, not even worrying about it. He opened the hatch and dropped down. The hallway lights were on, indicating that some of the team must be up and about. He strolled down the hall, and opened the door of the common room.

Jet was met with the 8 pairs of eyes of the 00 team as he waved at them all animatedly. "Good morning, everyone, it's such a beautiful day!" He made his way over to the table, patted 004's shoulder, gave the finger guns to 009, and took 005's coffee. "We all ready for our trip later? Oh, 003 your hair looks great, did you get it done?" 003 blinked at him, stupefied. "Hey, where is Doctor Gilmore?" Jet asked. Slowly, all the team pointed down the hall, in the direction of his lab, their eyes still glued to Jet. "Thanks! Catch you all later!" he chirped and walked down the hall to Doctor Gilmore's lab. The team looked on, blinking. "Is that…. A clone of 002?!" 007 gasped. "Someone, check the calendar, maybe it's the rapture," 008 added. A moment later they could hear Doctor Gilmore shouting, "002! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! SIT DOWN SO I CAN EXAMINE YOU PROPERLY!"

….

At 11am, Lily had completely finished cleaning and packing up the house. She turned the corner to the Sweet Pea, feeling exhausted. The place was still dark, which worried her. 'Didn't I ask Cathy and Dave to work today…?' she wondered as she turned the key and opened the door. She walked into the dark store and hit on the light. "SURPRISE!" Lily almost leaped out of her skin. Alice, Dave, and Cathy jumped out from behind the counter. "Are you trying to give me heart failure?!" Lily gasped, as they pulled out a cake and bottles of sparkling wine out on the counter. "You promised me a going away party, Lily!" Alice explained excitedly as Dave popped a bottle of bubbly. Cathy said you were leaving today, soooo, we decided to party early." Lily shook her head, smiling. "Crazy as a bed bug, Alice, I swear." She took a glass from Dave and cheered with her favorite people. "To Lily," Dave started, "for being the most relaxed boss whose obsession with labeling everything about plants saved Alice's butt far too many times!" Alice laughed, "Amen!" Cathy moved over by Lily's side. "Thank you so much again, Lily," she said warmly, pulling her in for a hug. "You are most welcome, Cathy. Oh, don't let me forget the keys, they are in my bag!" Alice stuck a sign on the window which read ' _CLOSED: Private Party_ :D' for passersby to see. She turned back to the little group grinning. "Alright, I got karaoke set up on my laptop, who is going to start?!"

…

After Doctor Gilmore put Jet through at least a dozen tests, he finally released him. "Don't fly, 002. Get 009 to bring you to the docks instead." Jet nodded, "Alright, thanks Doctor Gilmore. What time are we leaving at?" The doctor thought for a moment. "Please be back here by 4pm at the latest." Jet gave him a salute and dazzling grin. He ran down the hallway to the control room and grabbed 009 by the scarf, "I need you to take me to the docks, Doctor's orders!" and with that he pulled 009 out of the room, down to where the little submarine was kept. It was only 1pm, so he had a few more hours to spend in New York with Lily. In the sub, he opened his communicator to contact her. *Lily! I am free from tests, where are you?* He waited impatiently for her response. *Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Jet! I am at the – hic – florist shop.* Jet picked up on her slightly slurred tone. *Ohhh, and what'cha doin'?* he could hear her laughing *DRANKZZZZZ! They threw me a little going away party! Come!* Jet laughed. 009 looked at him, confusion written on his face. *Alright, I will be there shortly.* He then turned to 009. "Hey, you fancy going to meet Lily at her store? Her co-workers are throwing her a going away party." 009 looked at him with puppy eyes. "Awww, I can't. I actually asked 003 out for a walk around Central Park before we leave…" a deep blush forming across his cheeks. Jet reached out and slapped him square on the back. "Good job! I knew you had in it ya, buddy!" 009 rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Yeah, you inspired me, I guess!" Jet grinned. "Well, enjoy, and catch you later!" and with that, he jumped out of the sub and dashed down the streets on route to the Sweet Pea.

As Jet turned the corner onto the street housing the florist shop, he could hear music and singing. People walking by were trying to get sneaky looks in as they passed. He went up to the door and took note of the little handwritten sign indicating there was a private party. He knocked on the door and waited. A lady with long black hair and a flower crown pulled the door open, and looked up at him. "Ohhhh! Are you the stripper we ordered?!" She reached up to put a flower crown on him too. Jet blinked at her. "JET!" Lily called out. She sat on top of the counter, holding up a glass, and also wearing a giant flower crown which was slightly askew. "Hey, so are you going to introduce me properly to your friends, Lily?" Jet asked, walking over to her and giving her a little kiss. "Friends? Never met these crazy people before in my LIFE!" Lily laughed. "Jet, Alice and Dave, Alice and Dave, Jet. You already know the lovely Cathy, now manager of this store." Jet shook hands with Alice and Dave and waved at Cathy. Alice looked up at him with a cheeky smile. "Ah haaa! I knew it! Didn't I call it, Dave?" Dave nodded and handed Jet a glass of wine. Jet's confused look caught Alice's eye. "I knew Lily here had a man. Nice to FINALLY meet you, Jet!" and she clinked glasses with him. "Oh, has she been secretive about me?" Jet teased, smiling. "Nah, just want to keep you all to myself," Lily countered, sticking her tongue out.

Several glasses and more cake later, the music in the store was blaring again. "Okay, OKAY!" Alice called out, "Karaoke time. Lily, you are leaving, you must give us a final song." Alice placed the mini microphone in Lily's hand and guided her to choose a song. After much debate, Lily settled on a song. "Okay, okay, but only if y'all help me out," she demanded. Everyone gathered around in order to see the little laptop screen. The music began and the lyrics rolled out onto the screen;

 _"I've been reading books of old, the legends and the myths,_

 _Achilles and his gold, Hercules and his giiiftsss,_

 _Spiderman's control, and Batman with his fiiistsss,_

 _And clearly I don't see myself upon that list._

 _She said 'Where do want to gooo? How much you wanna risk? I'm not looking for somebody with superhuman giiifts. Some superhero, some fairytale bliss, just something I can turn you, somebody I can kiss, I WANT SOMETHING JUST LIKE THISSSSSS!"_

People passing by on the street could hear a mismatched choir of " _Doo doo dooo doo doo dooooo!_ " and see the shadows of people dancing around in the florist shop.

…..

At 3pm, the little party headed out of the store. Alice had her arm wrapped around Dave's shoulders. Lily had sobered up and Jet no longer feel the effect of the alcohol (good old artificial liver). Cathy was fine, having had just a glass or two since she needed to pick up Jimmy from school. She tucked away a letter from Jet to give to him along with Lily's house keys. Alice and Dave said their goodbyes, promised to send Lily the photos they took, and heading off down the street, swaying this way and that. "Hey, Cathy," Jet started, "I had an idea for how to say goodbye to Jimmy. I honestly don't think I can sit with him and explain the real reason as to why I have to go away. But…. Maybe Lily and I can show him." Lily looked up at Jet curiously. "So, please go to the little park near the docks at Hempstead Bay at 4pm, okay? Tell him it's how I will say goodbye, for now." Cathy smiled at him. "Sure, Jet. I am going to miss the two of you very much." The trio hugged on the street before parting ways. Lily and Jet set off to her house to collect her suitcase before heading back to the Dolphin and Cathy headed for the elementary school.

…..

Cathy waited outside the school gates for Jimmy. When he spotted her, he waved excitedly. It was a rare thing for him to have his mom meet him at school and he enjoyed it so much when it did happen. "Hey, mom!" he cried out, giving her a hug. "Hey, Jimmy. We got somewhere to go. We are both going to say goodbye to Jet and Lily together." Jimmy looked up at her wide-eyed. "They're leaving already?" Cathy nodded sadly, "Yes, here is a note from him," she said softly and pulled the envelope addressed to Jimmy in angular handwriting. As they walked, Jimmy read the note over and over:

 _"Dear Jimmy,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye to you in person. Myself and Lily had to leave with my friends earlier than expected. But I promise you I will come back here someday. So, it's only goodbye for now._

 _Take care of yourself, I know you'll grow up to be a good man. And take care of your mother. She is a very special woman._

 _Love, Jet"_

Jimmy teared up, gripping the letter tightly. He looked out towards the water. "Bye, Jet," he murmured. Then, something whipped past him with a _zoooooom_. Grass blew around Jimmy, and he shielded his eyes. He looked ahead and saw a figure dressed in red, with a gold scarf streaming behind him and amber jets from his feet touch down on the ground. The long, red, windswept hair was unmistakable. Then, a woman in a navy blue uniform and golden scarf appeared out of thin air beside him. Jimmy squinted at the two people, waving at him. Jimmy's eyes grew as big as saucers. "002…..? Hey, that's Jet! And…. And Ms. Lily!" and he broke out into a smile. He waved back, laughing. Jet then picked up Lily and jumped up, igniting his rockets and blasting off through the sky. Cathy looked up at the two, disappearing out of sight. "So long, Jet and Lily…. And thank you."

Jet and Lily bolted up through the air, twisting and turning. Lily laughed with delight, reaching out a hand to dip her fingers in the clouds. They then hung back to stay at the same speed at the Dolphin ship. They could hear Doctor Gilmore through the transmitter. "You need to take it easy, 002! By rights, you shouldn't really be flying yet," he warned, panic in his voice. "Ahhh, everything's working fine Doctor Gilmore, let's not make a big deal about it. After all, I am designed to be totally indestructible!" Lily giggled and the rest of the 00 Cyborgs looked on in shock. "See you later, we'll be scouting up ahead!" he called out and blasted at full speed through the sky.

"Hmmm…. He seems different," Professor Gilmore said thoughtfully. "And I don't think it's all down to 0014, something else must have happened in this town." 004 smiled, "Well, whatever or whoever is the cause, I like his new attitude. Let's hope it remains." The others smiled in agreement.

Jet and Lily soared through the sky. Diving and somersaulting, he even purposefully let her go and caught her in midair a few times. Catching her again, she held herself close to him, and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready for our next adventure, Lily?" he asked, excitedly. She beamed back at him. "Bring it on!"

…..

Author's note: Okay, honestly, I was gonna end the story here! As in, play out the going away party in more detail, have Lily have doubts and all that…. But I want dinosaurs next! Maybe add in more cyborgs :D So, I may continue here or start a new story arc or whatever it's called, lol. Let me know what you think! Continue Firecracker or start a new story?

Oh, and return of "Something Just Like This" by the Chainsmokers because I wanted to pull in the superhero lyrics with the Hero episode of the series. And because it's my fave song. If you are reading this, THANK YOU! KISSSESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Let me know what you think!

Also! The new cover pic for this is a little doodle I did of Jet and Lily, which will surely be stuck on the fridge, despite Jet's pleas (though I bet he liked wearing a flower crown guhhhhhh!) it's also up on Deviant Art, search CardboardCalla! Xoxoxoxoxox


End file.
